Before The Copy Nin
by Raion21
Summary: Before he was the CopyNin, before he was even a ninja, Kakashi had a family, a big family, this is their life. Now rated R because it's kind of bloody and better safe than sorry. Epilogue UP, COMPLETED
1. Prologue

Here is my story of Kakashi's family before he became a ninja.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own Kakashi, just his family.

The morning sun shone through slightly parted curtains, lighting up a small bed with an even smaller boy sleeping in it. In a last attempt to block out the invading light and continue sleeping, the boy buried his small head under his pillow. This worked until his bedroom door slammed open and he was yanked out of the warm comfort of his bed.

"Time to get up little Ka-Chan." The older boy yelled into the smaller boy's ear, as he held him upside down by his ankles. "Kakashi you can't sleep all day if you want to be a top notch shinobi like me."

Three-year-old Kakashi struggled to squirm free, but was held tight by his eldest brother. "Amida put me down you jerk!" He yelled, he was able to bite his brother in the side, but that got him thrown across the room to the other bed.

The occupant was none to please at her rude awakening, little Kichi, Kakashi's twin sister sat up and hit poor Kakashi over the head with her doll. "Kakashi what do you think your doing?" Before she could get an answer Amida grabbed both three-year-olds and hauled them out of the room, down the stairs, and deposited them at a large table. A with long silver hair walked in and started setting the table. "Mom Amida yanked us out of bed again!" Kichi said with a little pout on her face.

"Amida you know better than that, your 17 and a Jounin so start acting it." Their mother said, after she was finished setting the table she strode over to the foot of the stairs and yelled, "Leiko, Jiro, Rini, Raidon, Takai, Tora, Ronin, Kisho, breakfast is ready." As soon as the words left her mouth a loud thundering sound started upstairs. Kakashi, Kichi, and Amida started grabbing all the food they could before a horde of kids came running down the stairs and started eating everything in sight.

"Still complaining about being woken up little ones?" Amida asked Kakashi and Kichi around a mouthfull of eggs. He recived no answer though, the twins were too busy guarding their plates from their other brothers and sisters.

When the feeding frenzy was over all the Hatake kids went to their individual daily duties, Leiko, age 19, to ANBU HQ to see if there were any new missions. Amida, age 17, to his Jounin orintation. Jiro, age 15, to his Chuunin duties. Rini, age 13, to her Genin team. Raidon, age 12, to his own Genin team. Takai, age 8, his sister Tora, age 7, and their brother Ronin, age 5, to the Ninja Academy. Their father, Kisho, to his position as head of the Interrogation (Tourture) Squad. Leaving little Kakashi and Kichi, who were still too young to be doing ninja things, with their mother, Yutsko, to run errands.

Thus was a typical morning at the Hatake household.  
  
Kakashi's family in order from oldest to youngest.  
Kisho - father - age 36  
Yutsuko - mother - age 35  
Leiko - sister - age 19  
Amida - brother - age 17  
Jiro - brother - age 15  
Rini - sister - age 13  
Raidon - brother - age 12  
Takai - brother - age 8  
Tora - sister - age 7  
Ronin - brother - age 5  
Kichi - twin sister - age 3  
Kakashi - himself (duh) - age 3  
Big family huh?  
PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!!!


	2. Leiko

Second chapter is here, Ta-Da!!!  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto, are you happy now? breaks down and starts crying!

After leaving her house, Leiko jogged to Anbu HQ, which was on the other side of Konoha. Upon her arrival she met up with her long time friend Yukio, who was her partner in the Anbu Squad. He was short for a twenty-year-old, coming up just barely above her shoulder, but he certainly made up for that in speed and agility. He had shortly cropped black hair, bright green eyes, and his left ear was peirced with three silver rings.

They were opposites though. She had long silver hair, tied up in two buns with spikey bangs, purple eyes, and silver studs in each ear. They'd been on the same Genin team as kids and had been friends and rivals ever since. Both were at the same level all their lives, they became Chuunin at the same exam, jounin at the same exam, and both entered Anbu at the same time.

After entering the plain looking building they went their seperet ways to change in their respective female/male locker rooms. Once all their gear was put in it's properly concealed places they meet up again deeper within the compound.

The whole place was set up like a maze, all rooms unmarked, all corridors identical, and all lights dim and flickerng. Some of the villages best kept secrets were kept here. It was designed so that anyone trying to steal them would be hopelessly lost. And on the off chance that they knew their way around there was always all the seals and curses to deal with.

After going down endless halls and turning countless corners they finally entered a door. Inside there were other Anbu milling about, reading or playing cards. At the far end of the room were two desks standing side by side. An Anbu at each of them, doing paper work. Leiko and Yukio walked up to the desks. Only the Anbu on their right looked up and acknowledged them. "Names?" He drawled out slowly.

"Hatake Leiko and Tobitake Yukio." Leiko said pointing to each of them as she said their names.

The Anbu at the desk reached down and started rumaging through one of the desk draws, after a few minutes of rumaging he finally produced a small slip of paper, glancing at it he looked around the room before finally saying in a slow voice as if her were talking to two very small children. "You two are to wait in here for Nara Shikato to arrive, then the three of you are to report directly to Lord Hokage." As a dissmissile the Anbu went back to the paperwork he was doing earlier.

Leiko and Yukio moved over to a small unoccupied table and sat down. "Gee could that get any more boring?" Yukio asked eyeing the Anbu at the desk again.

"I'm more concerned about what the Hokage wants, but I guess it'll have to wait awhile, you know how lazy Nara men are. He probley hasn't even got up yet." Leiko was staring at the door and drumming her fingers on the table. "So how's your little brother doing?" She said, changing the subject.

"Eh, he's good, he wants to become a shinobi so bad and he bugs me about every chance he gets. I try to talk him out of it, tell him that the blind wouldn't make good shinobi, but he kicks me in the shins every time. It's pretty sad to be in the Anbu Squad and have your four-year-old brother kicking your ass. Tonbo's not taking no for an answer." Yukio leaned back in his chair and streched his arms.

Leiko smirked. "Atleast your brother wants to be a shinobi, my youngest bro, Kakashi, wants to be an artist, even though he has the skills to take down most Chuunin. He's only three but he's already planned out his entire life. He's going to live alone in the mountains and turn out the most beautiful paintings known to man, he's not getting married, because girls are yucky, and, this is the best part, he's going to raise a whole herd of dogs." She giggled a little. "He's so weird"

Yukio laughed. "Yeah girls are yucky." He dodged a light smack from Leiko. "Is he even any good at painting? 'Cuz I'd feel bad for the little guy if he weren't."

"Yeah actually he's very good, Mom, Dad, and I think he's a child prodigy, we're going to have him tested tomarrow." Leiko glanced over at the door when it opened, letting Nara Shikato and his two friends stroll in. "There's Nara, let's go."

The two friends got up and walked over to the three newly arrived Anbu. "Yo Nara, we've got orders to see the Hokage."Yukio said while clapping Shikato on the back.

"Good for you, have fun." Shikato said

"You're with us today pineapple head, lets go." Leiko grabbed Shikato's arm and drug him out the door with Yukio trailing behind them.

After about ten minutes of jumping through trees and across rooftops like monkeys on crack they arrived at the Hokage's office window. Upon entering all the could see of the hokage was his spikey blonde hair sticking out over the top of a mountain of paperwork.

With one quick swipe over half the papers were shoved to the ground and twenty-year-old Nejiri Arashi, youngest Hokage ever, was able to see the three Anbu he summoned. "Good you three are here, I have a very very important mission for you. Arriving in the leaf tonight are some delagates from the Hidden Cloud. I want you three to oversee their security during their stay here, they should only be here until tomarrow afternoon so it shouldn't be too much trouble. Until they arrive, you have the day off. Meet back here at sunset. You're dissmissed." As if proving this he went back to what he was doing, which, Leiko noted with amusement, looked like a certain orange book hiding among paperwork, a book she'd not only caught Yukio reading, but also her brother Amida and their father. Interesting.

After leaving the Hokage's tower through the door. Shikato left the two friends mummbling something about bothersome teammates, and troublesome delegates, and promising to meet them back here at sunset.

It was still early for lunch so Leiko decided she wanted to go shopping. After a short argument with yukio he agreed to carry her bags if she bought lunch. With that done they turned and headed for the Konoha market place.

When they'd completely picked the market place clean of all the things they wanted, (atleast all they could afford) they went to a late lunch at Ichiraku Ramen Stand, each had a bowl of Miso Ramen, Leiko paid and they headed to the empty Hatake household to drop off their purchasess.

Yukio whistled, "Wow it's so quiet in here without your zoo of a family."

"Yeah I'd almost forgotten what silence sounded like." Leiko walked over to the couch and dropped her bags down.

Yukio followed suite "Have you ever considered getting your own flat? You make enough money." He plopped down next the bags.

Leiko sat down on an armchair across from the couch. "Yeah I've though about it but I don't think I could handle the silence, I've been around so many kids for so long it'd just be weird."

Both jumped from the sudden thud at the front door, just as Leiko was about to get up the door flew open and Kichi came running in laughing, followed by a grumpy looking Kakashi. The second Kichi saw Leiko and Yukio she ran up to them, still laughing, and jumped into Yukio's arms. "Kakashi wan into the doow, Kakashi wan into the doow." She sang at Kakashi from her protected spot in Yukio's arms.

"Shut up Kichi, I twipped." Kakashi said pouting and trying to jump up and hit his sister.

"Kichi, stop taunting Kakashi. Kakashi stop trying to hit Kichi, and both of you put your tounges back in your mouths." Yutsuko, their mother, came in with two armloads of groceries. Yukio sat Kichi on the couch and took half the groceries from Yutsuko. "Thank you Yukio, you're always so helpful. More than I can say for some of my other children. Are you staying for dinner?"

"No thanks neccessary Yutsuko-san, and yes ofcourse, I'd never miss an offer for your cooking." Yukio replied taking the bags of groceries to the kitchen.

Leiko picked up Kichi and Kakashi and followed her mother and Yukio into the kitchen. After setting the twins into chairs she sat down next to them. "Yukio and I have to babysit some delegates from the cloud tonight so we'll have to eat fast." She said to her mother, Yukio nodded and continued putting groceries away.

"Well that's good because Rini and Raidon both have a 'D' rank mission tonight that their teams are doubling on, so I planned on making dinner early. Everyone should be here soon" She replied putting away the last of the groceries.

Kakashi got up, walked over to Yutsuko, and tugged on her dress. "Can I go paint mama?"

"Ofcourse sweety, but try not to make a mess, okay?" She said patting his head affectionatly.

"Okay mama." Once Kakashi was out of the room Kichi got up and followed him.

"So Leiko says that Kakashi might be a child prodigy, this true?" Yukio asked.

Yutsuko smiled with obvious pride. "We hope so, he's showed exceptional talent in shinobi arts, not to mention his paintings. You should have a look at some of them sometime, they're so amazing. Tomarrow we're going to take him to get tested. The Hokage himself has showed intrest in him."

The sound of the front door being opened could be heard in the kitchen. A few moments later Takai, Tora, and Ronin burst into the kitchen, followed by Kisho. Yutsuko handed the children some snack crackers and they ran off upstairs to do their homework. "Amida and Jiro might be a little late and Rini and Raidon are on their way." Kisho said after he kissed his wife.

"Good dinner will be ready in about two and a half hours." Yutsuko said

A/N

Read (You've done that if you've gotten this fair) and Review please and let me know what you think!!!

There'll be more Kakashi in later chapters, for now though he's only going to be in them a little bit because this story is mostly about his family.


	3. Amida

Alrighty here's the third chapter for anyone who's reading this. First I was going to make this one really really short, but I decided to make it really really long, and then ended up setteling on this, so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Though I'd like to own Kakashi, (Me and every other fan-girl) sadly I only own his family.Amida's day went by rather fast, after he left his house he went to the base of the Hokage monument where all the newly appointed Jounin were to meet. In all there were only four Jounin, including himself, who passed the exam. Amida was the last to arrive, there was a girl with short, spikey, blonde hair, whom he didn't know, and the other two were the Hyuuga twins, Hiashi and Hizashi.

Deciding it was best to leave the two uppity brooding Hyuugas alone he walked over to the girl. "Hey, I'm Hatake Amida, and I'm a very active supporter of female shinobi, very active." He winked. The slap he received in the face was heard throughout most of Konoha. _I really need to work on my pickup lines. _He thought to himself glumly while nursing his red cheek.

They were only alone for a short amount time after that, their two 'guides into Jounin life' appeared in a poof of smoke. Standing before them was two average looking shinobi. "I'm Akira and this is Ryozo, we'll be taking you through the basic steps of being Jounin." The first one sarted

"Being a Jounin is nothing like being a Chuunin, so get that easy lifestyle out of your heads. From now on you're going to start acting like real shinobi. As such you will be up before dawn to receive your orders for the day, you will follow said orders to the 'T', and you will not under any currcumstances slack off, you will present a perfect presentation of a model shinobi at all times. Do I make myself clear?" The second one finished up the little speech.

The girl and the two Hyuugs nodded their heads. Amida however had pulled out a book halfway through the speech and wasn't paying attention. Akira pulled out three kunai and threw them at Amida, they struck home through the book and into his chest. As he was starting to fall his body turned into a log which dropped to the ground with a sound thud.

The girl giggled at this, the Hyuuga twins were as silent as ever, and Akira and Ryozo were furiously searching for the young Jounin.

Up on top of the monument sat the silver haired teen, still reading his book. Glancing down at his fellow Jounin he decided this was getting old, he slipped his book into an empty kunai pouch, and carefully made his way into Konoha. He could hear the two Jounin yell for him to come out immediately or he would be in big trouble when they found him. "Good luck trying, I excede in stealth, nobody can find me if I don't want to be found." He muttered under his breath.

When he was a safe distence away from the monument he broke into a careless jog towards the bookstore, he needed the next volume of his series. Since he wasn't quite eighteen yet he didn't want to take any chances. Using Henge No Jutsu he transformed into his father and walked into the store heading stait for the back section with all the confidence and grace his father would have. After getting the book he wanted he walked up to the front of the store where the casheir was located, paid, and left without looking back.

Taking to the roofs he made his way to the academy where two of his brothers and one of his sisters were currently taking classes to become shinobi. Nobody would look for a Jounin near the academy. Or so he hoped. Finding a tree near the back of one of the Taijutsu practice fields, he settled into the thickest branches and pulled out both his old book and his new one.

When he finished up the last few pages of his old book he slipped it back into the kunai pouch and opened up the new one to start reading. Once he was a few sentences in, a class of academy students came out on to the field to practice Taijutsu. His sister, Tora, was in this class. She was pretty good, he made a mental note to teach her some of the cooler Taijutsu moves he knew. After watching them for a little longer he absorbed himself back into his book.

Hours later he was starting to feel sore from sitting in the same position for so long, he put his book into his pouch, stood and stretched. The students had long ago gone in. Glancing at his watch he noted that it was well past lunchtime. Looking around to make sure his 'guides' weren't around, he hopped out of the tree and proceded out of the schoolyard to Ichiraku Ramen. Had he made it there he would have bummped into his older sister Leiko and her not boyfriend boyfriend Yukio, but unfortunatly he was ambushed by Akira and Ryozo. "Well well well, if it isn't our wayward charge. You're in a lot of trouble little Hatake." Ryozo slung an arm around Amida.

"Yes yes, a lot of trouble." Akira continued. "We have orders to take you directly to Lord Hokage."

Amida let out a little meep and let himself be lead towards the Hokage's tower. In hindsight perhaps it wasn't the best idea to ditch out on orientation. They walked to the tower, so it took them almost twenty minutes and when they got there Amida's father and little brother, Jiro, were walking out. "Uh, hey dad, Jiro, I might be just a little bit late for dinner." His father glared at him, Jiro laughed. If they were going to say anything he didn't know because Akira and Ryozo pushed him through the door. They led him upstairs and into the 4th Hokage's office, after that they left.

The Hokage had widdled his mountain of paper work down to a small hill since Leiko, Yukio, and Shikato had been there that morning. "Well, four Hatakes in one day and only one in trouble. Not bad." He commented. "So care to explain why you skipped out on you orientation?"

Amida fidgeted a bit. "Technically I didn't skip, that would be if I never showed up. I showed up, they were just... um... boring?" He tried weakly.

"Oh and a smart-ass to his own Hokage? Well I suppose you're lucky that I'm in a good mood huh?" Yondaime laughed. "You're not here because you're in trouble, you're here because I need Jounin like you for a mission that's just come up. It'll be very long term, one year, so I need to know now if you're up to that?"

It only took Amida a moment to decide. "Sure, I'm up to it. When do I leave?"

"Very soon, this evening. You won't be able to say goodbye to your family. You'll be on a four man team, your breifing will be down the hall, you'll go there right after you leave this office." The Hoage pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Amida. "You're dismissed."

Amida left the office feeling exited, nervous, and a little sad. He wouldn't see his family for a long time. He glanced down at the paper and read the room number he was supposed to go to, 221. Looking at the doors around him he noted that he needed to turn right, doing so he counted four doors before he got to the one that he wanted. He knocked once then entered.

There were four others sitting in the small room, only one girl, she was at the head of the only table. "Good you're here, sit down and we'll begin." She said, Amida took the only empty seat at the table. "We'll start with introductions, I'm Ashi Mariko."

They went clock-wise, "Oisin Rory."

"Hatake Amida."

"Jabari Razi."

"Neroli Primo."

After the introductions were made the girl, Mariko, continued. "You've all been chosen for a high class espionage. You will infultrate the Village Hidden In The Clouds, and stay there gathering as much intelligence as you can, for a year. You four have the future safety of the Hidden Leaf resting on your shoulders. These boxes," She pointed to a dozen or so boxes, stacked up next to the wall. "Have all the customs of the Cloud in them as well as your cover storys, study them well." With that she left the room, shutting the door with a sound click.

"Well this should be fun." Amida commented as they moved to the boxes and started opening them._ Guess I'll be a lot late for dinner._ He thought.

After hours of studying the 4th Hokage and Ashi Mariko came to bid them farewell. They made a stealthy exit out of Konoha and headed north to the Cloud in the fading sunlight.

A/N

Amida's team mates, Ashi Mariko, and other minor characters that I make up will not be described for two reasons, one - they most likely will never show up again other than the casual mention of their names, two - I'm too damn lazy to make up what the look like.

Sorry for not even mentioning Kakashi, he'll play a dominate role in a few chapters, but like I said before this is mostly about his family. He will be at least mentioned in the next chapter.

The next chapter will most like be about Jiro, I'm going in order from oldest sibling to youngest and I plan on putting some of their chapters together, I'll probley worm the dads chapter in soon.

There wiil be more Kakashi soon I promise, I'm trying to type the chapters out as fast as my brain will allow, but man do I hate typing!!!

REVIEW PLEASE, THEY MAKE ME HAPPY, AND A HAPPY AUTHOR IS A FAST UPDATING AUTHOR.


	4. Jiro

And here's Jiro!!! Ta-Da!!!  
Again, not as long as I'd hoped but longer than I'd intended.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Jiro's day was rather uneventful. After leaving his house he went to his gate watch duties. He'd had gate watch everyday for the last two week and today was his last day, needless to say he couldn't wait to get back to normal Chuunin missions. Never again would complain about how boring escort missions were, he never knew the true meaning of boredom until he was landed on the gate with possibly the most boring shinobi on the face of the planet.

It wasn't really that Masakazu Adai was boring, it was that he never said a word, just grunted or made other noises. There's only so much silence and talking to oneself that a young Chuunin could take. Jiro was beginning to think the man was mute but he never had the courage to ask. Also Adai had _chosen_ to do gate watch, what Shinobi in their right mind would want to that boring work?

Jiro climbed the ladder that led to one of the little outposts that lined the wall all around Konoha. Sitting quietly in the outpost, just like every other morning, was Adai. _Did this guy ever even leave?_ Jiro thought to himself as he took his usual seat by the window, to watch the seemingly endless sea of trees that made up the Fire country.

He glanced up as one of the position beakons sounded on the computer by the wall. Jiro got up to check it, it was just a Genin team and their sensei coming back from an overnight mission. "You want to take this one or should I?" He asked Adai.

Adai nodded and stood walking towards the larger window. Taking this as a 'Yes my fellow shinobi, I'll take this one.' Jiro sat back down in his seat and watched the little brats and their babysitter emerge from the forest. Adai jumped out the window to greet them, how, Jiro could only guess. _Mabey he just doesn't talk to me?_ He thought.

The rest of the day went pretty much just like this. The only other people to come through their sector were some more Genin, a couple of Chuunin, a weary looking team of Jounin, a handful of civilians, and at one point he thought he saw two leaf Anbu but they didn't have to stop at the gates and check in so he couldn't be sure.

They were relieved an hour early because some important people were going to be coming to Konoha tonight and they wanted the wall watched by elite shinobi. As if he couldn't tell a bad guy from a good guy. _Oh well atleast I don't have gate watch any more._ He thought to himself smugly.

He was walking down a street, not really sure what he should do until dinner, not paying attention to where he was going when he turned a corner and walked right into someone, knocking himself flat on his ass. "Hey, watch where you're going, jerk!" He yelled, he still hadn't looked up to see who he'd bumped into.

"You walked into me Jiro, I was standing still." Hatake Kisho said calmly offering his second eldest son a hand.

"Dad! Sorry." Jiro said quickly, taking the offered hand and standing. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here." His father said waving lazely at a building to their side.

Looking around, Jiro finally noticed that he'd walked nearly half way across the village and that they were indeed standing by the Office of Interrogation's building. "Oh um, didn't notice were I was going." He said scrating the back of his head sheepishly.

"I gathered that." Kisho said turning to head back to the building. "Come on, don'tjust stand there all day." He beckoned Jiro to follow him.

Inside the place was built much like the Anbu HQ, a maze. Jiro kept one step behind his father at all times so he wouldn't get lost.

After what seemed like an eternity thay stopped at a door, which looked exactly like all the other doors. Kisho dug into his pocket and pulled out a key. He unlocked the door and in they went.

The room was an average sized office, though it looked smaller with all the paperwork that was stacked everywhere. "It's been awhile since I was last in your office dad, have you even done any paperwork since then?" Jiro smirked at his father. "Mom would have a fit if she saw this."

"Well I don't plan on telling her, and neither will you if you know whats good for you boy." Kisho said ruffeling Jiro's short curly black hair. Jiro was the only one of his children to inherit his black hair, he was also the only one to inherit their mothers curls.

He reached under his desk and started pulling out boxes, there were six in all. "What are these for?" Jiro asked.

"These are Kakashi and Kichi's birthday presents, it is tomarrow. Please tell me you didn't forget." Kisho said opening the boxes and examining the contents.

"I didn't forget, their presents are at one of my buddies' houses. I got Kichi a set of porcelain dolls and Kakashi a Katana I saw him eyeing. He likes the craftmenship of the Katanas made in the western Fire country." Jiro said moving over to look in the boxes. "What'd you and mom get them?"

"We got both of them two new outfits, Kakashi, a new set of paints, and Kichi, a stuffed teddy bear." He said closing the boxes and placing them next to the door. Just as someone knocked.

Kisho opened the door to let a young man in his early twenties enter. "Hatake-san I have a message for you." That said the young man handed a slip of paper to Kisho and left without another word. Kisho read the paper and slipped it into his pocket.

"Well I have to go see the Hokage, I suppose you can come along too, if you must." Kisho sighed overdramaticly then ruffeled Jiro's hair again.

They walked to the Hokage's office in silence and when they got there Jiro was told to stay in the waitingroom, and wait he did for a good thirty minutes before his father finaly came out again. "So is it to much to ask that you tell me what he wanted?" Jiro asked looking hopfully at his father.

"Yup, sorry." Kisho said. "Come on lets go home."

Outside of the Hokage's Tower they saw Amida being escorted in. _He's in trouble._ Jiro thought laughing at his older brother.

"Uh, hey dad, Jiro, I might be just a little bit late for dinner." Amida said as his two escorts shoved him through the door.

"Gee wonder what he did?" Jiro asked.

"I'm sure what ever it is, it'll be dealt with." Kisho said looking at the now closed door that Amida was carted off through. "Well I have to pick Takai, Tora, and Ronin up from the academy care to join me?" At the look of disgust on Jiro's face he laughed. "Thought so, you know you used to go to that very same academy."

"Well I didn't like it then and I don't like it now plus I hate little kids. So I think I'll pass, thanks." Jiro said heading in the opposite direction that's his father turned toward.

"Don't be late for dinner." Kisho warned.

"I won't be." Jiro called back.

After leaving his father Jiro walked over to his friend's house, upon arriving he let himself in. "Hey Jiro whats up?" a boy said getting up from where he was lying on the floor.

"Not much Matsu just here to pick up Kakashi and Kichi's birthday presents." Jiro replied stepping past his long time friend and heading upstairs to Matsu's bedroom.

"They're right where you left them." Matsu pointed to the foot of his bed.

"Thanks Matsu, see ya later." Jiro picked up the neatly wrapped presents and turned towards the window.

"What you're not staying?" Matsu flopped on his bed and pretented to pout. "You never come for social visits anymore."

"Can't stay, dad'll kill me if I'm late for dinner. And that's only the blessed alternative if mom doesn't get to me first." Jiro said hopping up on the windowsill and with one last wave jumped out the window.

Taking to the roofs, Jiro made it home with ease. He went through the window to the room he shared with Amida and slipped the presents under his bed.

After he kicked off his shoes he exited the bedroom and yelled down the stairs. "I'm home and this is Jiro incase you can't tell."

"Alright, but are you sure you're not Kichi?" He heard his father yell back.

_Funny._ He went down the hallway peeking in rooms. Takai and Ronin were in their room doing homework, Tora was in the room she shared with Rini, also doing homework, nobody was in Leiko's room, and in Kakashi and Kichi's room, Kakashi was set up with his paints and was painting Kichi who was sitting in front of the window, modeling for her twin brother.

Jiro watched them from the door until Kichi noticed him. "Hiya Jiwo, lookie kakashi's painting me."

"I can see that." Jiro said smiling at his youngest sister. These two were the only little kids he tolerated.

"Kichi, hold still! You wanted me to paint you, now how can I paint you if you don't hold still?" Kakashi whined and tried pushing Kichi back in her spot.

"Kichi go sit back down so Kakashi can paint you." Jiro said picking her up and setting her back down in front of the window. Kakashi sat back down and continued painting.

Jiro sat on Kakashi's bed and watched him turn out another beautiful painting. Their mother always said the ones of famly members were the best and she was right. Kakashi had already painted them all with the exception of Kichi, but that was only just to bug her. _He is truly an amazing artist, I wonder what the world has in store for him. _Jiro thought, watching the look of utmost concentration on little Kakashi's face.

A/N

Not sure if I put this in any of the other chapters but incase I didn't here it is

The Kids-

Leiko- Anbu  
Amida- Jounin  
Jiro- Cuunin  
Rini- Genin  
Raidon- Genin  
Takai- Student  
Tora- Student  
Ronin- Student  
Kichi- Just a kid  
Kakashi- just a kid

The Parents-

Kisho- Special Jounin (In charge of the Office of Interrogation A.K.A. The Torture Squad)  
Yutsuko- Medic-Nin (Career on Hold until Kakashi and Kichi attend the Academy)

So that's where they in life, just so ya know.

REVIEWS make me happy and being happy makes me type faster


	5. Rini And Raidon

Thank you everone who reviewed I really appriciate it

Here's the next chapter, it's Rini and Raidon, so I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto and I never will!

Rini and Raidon left the house in a hurry, their Genin teams were working together that day and if they did a good job they would be having a night training session that night, which was always fun.

When they got to the clearing all the other members of their Genin teams were there, minus their sensei. "Hey Zal!" Rini yelled to her teammate.

Nayoko Zalika waved to her friend from where she was perched on top of one of the training stumps.

The two teams got into their groups, Rini's team consisted of her, Zal, and a boy named Tajini Paik. Raidon's team was him, a girl named Galina Kayani, and a boy named Inkem Urek.

After waiting about five minutes for their sensei to show up a bird flew by and dropped a rock, with a note attached to it, in front of them.

Urek picked it up and read it out loud.

_Students_

_Todays training will a simple tracking session, all six of you will have to work together to find six scrolls, one for each of you, and then track us down. You have until 2:00pm._

_Essex-Sensei and Wayan-Sensei_

_P.S. There will also be fake scrolls so be sure you have the right ones._

"Alright it's 7:30am now so we have six and a half-hours to find the scrolls and the sensei" Raidon said glancing at his watch. "Any ideas?"

Paik spoke up. "We should split into teams of two and search for the scrolls like that, we'll cover more ground and still be working together."

"The scrolls will have a chakra signature on them so they shouldn't be to terribly difficult to find" Kayani said. "I'll go with Zalika, Rini you're with Urek, Raidon, with Paik. We'll meet back here at noon."

In the blink of an eye all three teams of two went separate ways.

At noon the three teams returned to the clearing looking battered and bruised. "Well we found two fake scrolls and one real one, which belongs to Urek." Raidon said leaning on Paik for support.

"We've got two fakes and three real ones, belonging to Kayani, Raidon, and I" Rini said flopping on the ground.

"That's good, because we found mine and Paik's along with two more fakes." Zalika said after she'd regained her breath. "Now all we have to do is find Wayan and Essex-Sensei."

"So it's just the hard part then." Paik dropped Raidon to the ground and flopping down next to him. "I bet they're hiding somewhere we can't go. You know they don't want to do night training."

"Well then we'll just have to go where we can't go." Rini flipped a lock of silver hair out of her eyes. "You know look underneath the underneath like a good little shinobi should. I bet that's what they meant, even if it's not, who cares, I wanna do night training."

"Alright but this time we should split into teams of two and use our headset radio's" Zalika reached into her pocket and pulled out her radio.

"Yeah, lets make girls against boys, losers buy the winners ramen for a week." Kayani said.

Urek stood. "I'll take the hit for the team and check the womens baths."

Rini twitched.

Zalika twitched.

Kayani twiched.

"Why the hell would our sensei be there?" Rini voice was dangerously calm.

Raidon and Paik backed up a few feet. Urek didn't take the hint. "Because we'd least expect them there." He said that as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"PERVERT!!!" All three girls yelled and procceeded to pound poor Urek into the ground.

With that over with they divided the places Genin weren't supposed to be into two groups. The girls left in one direction and Raidon and Paik, carrying an unconcious and twitching Urek, left in the other.

"The nerve of that jerk!" Rini was still fumming. "I can't believe him."

"Yeah he is a little perv." Kayani said. "I've caught him dropping his change on the ground so he could look up dresses."

"Disgusting, sorry you have to be teamed with him." Zal said sympotheticly.

"Raidon had better not act like that or I know a few siblings would like to have a word with him." Rini said.

"Don't worry he doesn't, he's actually pretty much a perfect gentelmen." Kayani blushed. "Anyway cut the chatter were here."

They crouched down in some branches and peared into a third story window, the Jounin lounge wasn't all it was cracked up to be. It had desks by the window that people were doing paperwork at, and two ratty old couches facing each other with a coffee table between them.

And sure enough sitting on the couches playing cards were Umino Essex and Uchiha Wayan. "Perfect, free ramen for a week _and_ night trainging!" Rini hissed.

"Oh boys come in, are you there. Over." Kayani spoke into her radio.

"_Don't tell me you found them already!_" Came Raidon's annoyed voice.

"Okay I won't but you might want to come over to the tree out side the Jounin lounge's window." Zalika Laughed.

"_Danmit_." Paik hissied.

It didn't take the boys long to slip quietly into the tree above the girls. "So what do we do? Burst through the door or burst through the window?" Paik asked.

"Window, since it's right in front of us." Rini was still glaring at Urek.

They lept throug the window, which thakfully was open, and landed on the desks with the paperwork.

Both the Sensei looked over at their six students. "Damn." Essex muttered.

"I told you we should have gone to the Anbu HQ." Wayan said smirking.

"Oh shut it, Uchiha." Essex huffed standing up. Wayan followed suit.

Umino Essex was a tall man with shortly cropped brown hair. He had three scars across his face, running from the top left to the bottem right, as if something had clawed him. He wore the usual Jounin uniform with his forehead protector tied around his right armand both ears pierced with small silver hoops He was 24, married to a beautiful woman, and they had a two-year-old son named Iruka. This was his first time teaching Genin, though he taught at the academy earlyer in life.

Uchiha Wayan was a 39-year-old Jounin with medium length black, he also had a facial scar, it went daiagonal across his mouth from right to left. He wore the normal Jounin uniform with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows and his forehead protector hung loosely around his neck. He was also married and had two kids, twins, a boy and a girl, the oldest being the boy, Sanjay and Aisling age 18. Aisling was a rebel of sorts to the Uchiha Clan, she got pregnant early and now has three-year-old son named Obito. So Wayan is also a grandfather but he doesn't talk about that. This is his third Genin team.

"We found you with 45 minutes to spare!" Rini yelled.

"So you did, and there's no need to yell it's a small room." Essex walked to the door and held it open for everybody to walk out.

Once they were out side the building Essex and Wayan turned to their students. "Okay you did good, and since you found us with time to spare you'll get the rest of the day off, so off you go." Wayan made little waving motions as if he were trying to ward off a fly.

Raidon glared at his sensei. "You didn't forget that we get to have night training if we did good today, and you just said we did good. You're not trying to back out on a promise are you sensei?" He asked, trying to look as innocent as possible. His sensei never broke a promise.

Wayan muttered something under his breath that sounded suspicously like 'This is the last time I teach Genin.' "Alright we'll meet back at the clearing at sunset, now get outta my sight before I change my mind." He growled knowing that they had won.

"Us too, right sensei?" Rini and her teammates had the cutest puppydog faces that they could muster.

"Aw how could I resist that?" Essex asked.

"Easy look away." Wayon said smirking.

"See you at sunset then." Essex caved.

Both sensei dissipeared in a poof of smoke. "It's good we got away early Rini, we still have to buy Kakashi and kichi birthday presents." Raidon said looking at his older sister.

"Yeah right." Rini sighed. "See you guys tonight."

They all said their goodbyes and left.

"So what are you getting them?" Rini asked.

"Candy, and lots of it." Raidon answered vearing towards the candy store.

"I can see the near future. It has you being beat to a pulp by mom and dad for rotting their teeth out." Rini snickered and followed him into the store. "Or are you just hoping they'll share?"

Raidon started browsing the racks of sweets. "A guy can hope." He started picking up various things.

"Make sure it's not all the kinds you like, or they may get suspicious." Rini was reading the nutrition facts of a chocolate covered marshmello bar with almonds.

"What are you getting them?" Raidon asked coming up with an armload of assorted chocolates.

Rini set the candy bar back down. "I'm getting Kakashi a book of paintings from all around the world and I'm getting Kichi a 'My first cook book'. They my not be able to read all that well but mom can help Kichi and Kakashi'll probley just be looking at the pictures anyway."

"Wini, Waidon, lookie mom's gonna buy us some candy." Kichi yelled from right behind them, causing Raidon to drop all the chocolates he was holding. "Hehe you funny Waidon."

"Kichi, don't bother Raidon and Rini." Their mother said coming up behind Kichi, holding tightly onto the coller of Kakashi's shirt while Kakashi was stuggling and valiantly trying to get loose to get to the Gaint bin of JellyBeans. "They're probley doing Genin stuff."

"No actually were free the rest of the day, but tonight we're doing some training." Rini said. "We're just buying a little snack."

"Okay I'll make dinner a little early then so don't spoil your appeitites." Yustuko said pointing to the pile of chocolate at Raidon's feet.

"We won't." Raidon smiled.

Yutsuko smiled, picked up the still struggling Kakashi, grabbed Kichi's hand, and walked over to the JellyBeans. After putting some in a bag she paid and left after saying goodbye to Rini and Raidon.

Raidon recovered the chocolates and walked over to the JellyBeans, scooping up a huge bag full. "I think that should do it." The two Genin walked over to the register, paid for the sweets, and left the store.

"We should have got this last, they're kinda heavy. And we would have missed mom and the twins." Raidon commented.

"I don't think Kichi heard me." Rini entered the bookstore and went start to the register.

The man behind the counter smiled sweetly at her. "May I help you young lady?" he asked politly.

"Yes I have two books on hold, I'd like to purchess them now, please." Rini said.

"And your name?" The man asked.

"Hatake Rini." She replied.

"Hmm, let's see, Hatake Amida, Hatake Kisho, ah here we go Hatake Rini, "Colors of the wold" and "My first cook book" that'll be $35.95." The man pulled up the two books.

Rini paid for the books and she and Raidon left the store.

"Let's go to the park, I don't want to go home yet." Raidon said.

"Alright, but only if you don't eat all of the present." Rini said eyeing her little brother.

After about two hours of training at the park they decided to go home. Once they were there Rini had Raidon stay outside until she made sure the coast was clear. "Mom, dad?" she called.

"In the diningroom." Her dad yelled.

In the diningroom, her mother and father sat at the table taking with Leiko and her friend Yukio. "Where are the twins?" Rini asked.

Yustuko smiled. "In their room, Kakashi's painting."

"Good." Rini rushed outside to Raidon. "Come on they're in their room. Let's hide this stuff in mine." They both went back inside and slipped silently up the stairs. They could hear Jiro telling Kichi to sit back down.

In the room Rini shared with Tora, Tora was at her desk reading a traing scroll, she turned when they came in. "Whats up?" She asked cheerfully.

"Just hiding birthday presents." Raidon said dismissivly while slipping the bags of candy into the closet. Rini had put the books under her mattress.

"Cool I already got mine." Tora said.

"No, mom and dad got your's you don't have to actually think about and buy presents until your Genin." Rini said waiting for Raidon to finish.

When they were finished they left Tora to her homework and went downstairs to see when dinner would be ready. They still couldn't wait until sunset. Night training was always the best.

A/N

So, So what'd ya think? It's my longest chapter ever so I'm very happy.

Next up is the Hatake dad, Kisho. Then it'll be Takai, Tora, and Ronin, then it'll be a mostly Kakashi cantric chapter, after that it's a mystery you'll have to read to find out. Yup!

Also I'd like to thank two wonderful websites, "Paradise In Winter" which provided ages for pretty much all leaf Shinobi. And "Baby Names 4 You" which I got all my original character's names from. Thank you!!!

I had a whole bunch of stuff that I wanted to say here when I was typing this but I completly fogot it all. oops

Anyway REVIEW I really really like reviews

(Oh yeah, this chapter was letting in some slight clues about the sequel I'm planning. If you can spot them, good for you!)


	6. Kisho

Sorry about the delay in updating, I don't like to work on my storys over the weekend. But to make up for it I made this chapter extra long and with a smidgin of cute chibi Kakashi goodness at the end.

Only two more chapters until I take a break, but don't worry it's not the end just a little vacation so I can work on 'And Then They Were Rivals' I'll try to get those two chapters up this week so I can work on that story next week but no promises.

Anyway I worked my butt off tonight on this chapter so I could get it up so I apologize for any spelling and grammer errors, my eyes are sore. So I'm going to bed, hope you enjoy and happy reading!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Kisho walked Takai, Tora, and Ronin to the Academy, just like he did every morning, just like he did with every one of his older children when they were in the Academy, and just like he'll do when Kichi and Kakashi were ready to attend the Academy. Thankfully he had no more children after the twins and if Yutsuko got pregnant one more time he was just going to roll over and die! Now it's not that he doesn't love his children, because he does, and he's a very devoted father, but honostly who has ten children on purpose?

It wasn't that long of walk to the Academy so thankfully he didn't have to listen to their complaints about how totally un-cool and embarassing it was to be walked to school by their father. When he countered that with. "It's for your own safety." They would counter with. "What could more safe than living in a village full of ninja?" Kisho decided it was best not to answer that until they were older, instead saying. "Just be thankful I don't hold your hands anymore."

"I like it when you walk me to school daddy." Ronin said smiling up at their father.

"Well at least someone appreciates me." Kisho threw a hand over his face for dramatic effect.

"That's only because he doesn't understand want an embarassment you are." Takai groaned. "And put your hand down, we're almost there!"

So after the morning ritual of fending off being shoved into a bush just out of sight of the Academy, and dragging the two mortified children to the door and tossing them in, he continued on his way to work.

Taking his normal route of cutting through the park he was able to enjoy the beauty of Konoha before he entered the drab offices he worked in.

Entering the Office of Interrogation, he greeted the secretary at the front desk, and proceeded deeper into the maze-like building. He of course knew the corridors like the back of his hand. He entered his paper filled office and plopped down in his chair with a heavy sigh, how he hated doing paperwork.

After only an hour or so of the tedious work, there was a knock at his door. "Enter."

The door opened revealing a young man carrying six boxes. "Your order sir." The man set the boxes down and handed Kisho a clipboard. "Sign here."

Kisho signed the paper and handed back the clipboard. The young man left and just as he was about to open the first box his office door slammed open. "Hatake-San!" A Man about Kisho's age, dressed in the same grey uniform as him, walked in. "You forgot didn't you?" He asked.

"Of course I didn't forget, Morino-San, I've mearly been delaying it." Kisho shoved the boxes under his desk. "But I suppose since you're here I can no longer do that, hmm?"

Both men left the office. They desended a long staircase that lead to a heavy oak door. The two guards at the door saluted and pulled the doors open.

They entered into a large room, on all the walls there were various rusted torture devices, along with rusted metal shackels, all of which were only used for intimidation. In the center of the room was a stone table, which in Kisho's opinion looked more like an altar for a sacrifice to some bloodthirsty god. Next to the table were two rollaway carts, which had the real torture devices displayed upon them.

Strapped to the table was a man who appeared to be in his late twenty's to early thirty's, all he wore was a pair of grey slacks. He was skinny, pale, and would look dead if it weren't for the slight rise and fall of his chest.

Kisho dissmissed the guards that were in the room while Morino Aldak took a seat by the far wall. He pulled a stool up next the prisoner and sat down. He rested his head in his hand and, using his free hand, he poked the man in the shoulder, and he continued poking the man until he turned his head to acknowledge Kisho. "My patience is wearing thin Tanou." He said in a slow voice as if this were the most boring task in the world, more boring than paperwork. The man just stared at him. "Tell me who hired you to spy on the leaf and what village you're from, hmm?" The man continued to stare. "Alright have it your way."

Kisho stood and knocked the stool out of his way. He turned to one of the rollaway carts and picked up a dozen Senbon Needles, he moved to Tanou's feet. "This is going to hurt, bad. Each senbon I put in you will fell like a red-hot poker. Though there is a plus side, if you tell me what I want to know all I'll have to do is pull it out and the pain will be almost instintaniously gone, hmm?" He slipped a senbon into the joint of one of the man's toes. "I'll be starting with the joints." He paused a minute to give the man an apportunety to speak if he wished. He continued, pausing after he placed each senbon. After he put the last two senbon into each of the man's ankles he returned to the cart to retreive more.

Across the room, Morino Aldak sat, silently watching his superior work. Hatake Kisho had an interresting way of interrogating people, he was always cheerful, polite, never raised his voice, he even offered sympathy to the prisoners. He made jokes that sometimes even the prisoners would laugh at. Every person he interrogated would always end up spilling everything one way or another. This Tanou would be no exception.

Kisho had finished placing senbon through each joint, though he neglected the man's hands. As shinobi he had made it a rule to never ruin another shinobi's hands, a semi twisted version of 'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you.' He gave the man a small sip of water and moved on to placing senbon into his chest, taking care not to knick any vital organs.

Just as he was about to start putting senbom through the man's neck he heard him wisper something. "What was that, you'll have to speak up I'm not as young as I used to be." Kisho said cheerfully.

"I said 'You win.' Take them out and I'll tell you what you want to know." Tanou's voice was raspy and strained, it was taking all his effort to speak loud enough so Kisho could hear.

"Very well." Kisho worked backwards, taking senbon out of the man, and placing them on the cart from which they came.

Across the room Aldak gave a little 'Hmph.' Kisho looked over at him and grinned. "We'll start with the basics. Your full name, rank and origin, hmm?"

"My name is Kiyoshi Tanou, I'm a merc trained as a shinobi, and I was born in a little village in the southern lightining country." He rasped.

"Okay, how about who hired you, hmm?" Kisho started to clean the senbon.

"It was the Raikage of the Hidden Cloud Village, and before you ask, no I don't know why, just that I was supposed to report back everything last night." Tanou coughed.

Aldak got up and walked over to the table. "Who was your contact, surely you don't report directly to the Raikage?" He asked gruffly.

Tanou coughed some more. "Don't know, he was supposed to contact me yesterday morning." He shifted a bit. "Obviously that didn't happen since I've been here for, whats it been? Three days? Four?"

"Three and half." Kisho supplied cheerfully. "Now how long have you been in Konoha, hmm?"

"Before you caught me? Only a week. Alas the pleasure of the flesh called." He said weakly.

"Yes, it probley wasn't the best idea to grab Tsunade's ass, hmm? She can be a bit cruel to perverts." Kisho pulled a piece of cloth over the cart. "Now, Morino-San and I are leaving, there will be some other shinobi coming in to ask you more in depth questions, do answer them. You don't want Morino-San and I coming back in here."

After leaving the room, Kisho turned to Aldak. "Report this to Lord Hokage, I'm going to get some fresh air." Aldak left in a poof of smoke and Kisho proceeded out of the maze of a building and into the fresh, Konoha, air.

He looked around and noticed Jiro walking up the street. "Yo Jiro!" He yelled as he walked to greet his second eldest son. Jiro didn't look up. Kisho stopped right in his path and let the young teen bounce off him and land on the ground.

"Hey watch were you're going, jerk!" Jiro yelled, still looking at his feet.

Kisho smirked. "You walked into me Jiro, I was standing still." He offered his son his hand.

"Dad! Sorry." Jiro took his hand. "What are you doing here?"

Kisho was laughing inside. "I work here." He waved towards the building he was just in.

Jiro looked around and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh um, didn't notice were I was going."

"I gathered that." Kisho turned to walk back to the building. "Come on, don't just stand there all day." He waved to Jiro.

He led his son through the Office of Interrogation to his office, unlocked the door and let them both in.

Jiro looked around the clutered office. "It's been awhile since I was last in your office dad, have you even done any paperwork since then?" He saw Jiro smirk at him. "Mom would have a fit if she saw this."

"Well I don't plan on telling her and neither will you if you know what's good for you boy." Kisho ruffled Jiro's hair and sat down at his desk.

He reached under the desk and started pulling out the six packages that he had received that morning.

"What are these for?" Jiro asked.

"These are Kakashi and Kichi's birthday presents, it's tomarrow. Please tell me you didn't forget." Kisho opened the boxes to make sure the contents were undamaged.

"I didn't forget, their presents are at one of my buddies' houses. I got Kichi a set of porcelain dolls and Kakashi a Katana I saw him eyeing. He likes the craftmenship of the Katanas made in the western Fire Country." Jiro moved over to the boxes. "What'd you and mom get them?"

"We got both of them, two new out fits, Kakashi, a new set of paints, and Kichi, a stuffed teddy bear." He put the boxes next to the door as someone knocked.

It was a young man in his twentys. "Hatake-San, I have message for you." He handed Kisho a slip of paper, turned on heel, and left.

The paper read: _Hatake-San, please come see me at once. Nejiri Arashi, 4th Hokage._ Kisho put the paper into a pocket "Well I have to go see the Hokage, I suppose you can come along too, if you must." Kisho sighed overdramaticaly and ruffled Jiro's hair.

Once they arrived outside the Hokage's office door he told Jiro to wait there and Kisho went in, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, you came quicker than I thought you would." The Hokage was at his desk glaring at his evil paperwork.

"I assume you asked me here to discuss what the prisoner has told us, hmm?" Kisho asked.

"That and other things." The Hokage looked up to give Kisho his full attention. "What you're about to hear doesn't leave this room." He paused to see Kisho nod. "Based on the information you've provided us and other sources, we believe that the Cloud may be mounting an attack in the forseeable future. Myself and one of the villages head strategists, Ashi Mariko, have decided to send a four-man team to the cloud, for a year, to gather information. I want your son, Amida, to go. "He saw that Kisho was about to object. "And before you get all protective parent on me and say no, hear me out first."

Kisho nodded for him to continue.

The 4th took a deep breath to collect himself. "Amida is very skilled in stealth and frankly the only ones up to par. with him in that area are either out of the village or are needed here for the dinner that we're hosting for the Cloud. We need him."

Kisho sighed. "Alright, but only if he wants to. Explain the pros and cons. No pressuring him into it. I don't care if you are the Hokage, I was fighting enemy shinobi while you were still in diapers, and I'll kick your ass!" Kisho put up his most intimidating glare.

The Hokage cringed inwardly at the glare, but was perfactly calm on the outside. "Fare enough. I'll explain the situation with him when he arrives, he's being sent here for skipping out on his Jounin orientation." The 4th grinned.

"Alright is that all?" Kisho turned towards the door.

"Yes... No wait!" Kisho turned back. "Almost forgot, I've set up a time for little Kakashi's intellegence exam." He smiled and handed Kisho a slip of paper. "That's the time and place, the examiners don't like to wait so try not to be late. Oh and Hatakae-San, remember, doesn't leave this room. Now that's all." The Hokage looked down at the much-neglected paperwork and frowned.

Kisho exited the office and rejoined Jiro outside. "So is it to much to ask that you tell me what he wanted?" Jiro asked with a hopeful look.

"Yup, sorry. Come on lets go home." Kiso said as they started to exit the Hokage's tower. Outside they saw Amida being escorted in._ Probley the last time I'll see him in long while and he's being escorted like a criminal. Wish he'd just follow all his orders sometimes. _Kisho glared at him. Jiro laughed.

"Uh hey dad, Jiro. I might be just a little bit late for dinner." Amida was shoved into the tower.

"Gee, wonder what he did?" Jiro asked.

"I'm sure what ever it is it'll be dealt with." Kisho said calmly looking at the now closed doors. Inside he was extremly worried about his eldest boy. Not to mention the fact that he had no idea what he'd tell Yustuko. "Well I have to pick Takai, Tora, and Ronin up from the Academy, care to join me?" He took one look at Jiro's disgusted face and knew his answer and laughed. "Thought so, you know you used to go that very same Academy, hmm?"

"Well I didn't like it the and I don't like it now, plus I hate little kids, so I think I'll pass. Thanks" Jiro said turning in the opposite direction of the Academy.

"Don't be late for dinner." Kisho warned.

"I won't be." Jiro called back over his shoulder.

Kisho again took a leisurely walk through the park to return to the academy where he waited for his children with all the gossiping mothers. God who he hated picking them up from school. Thankfully though he had his handy-dandy mother repelant, Icha Icha Paradise. He pulled his book out and read in peace until the bell rang a few minutes later.

One by one his three kids came out. First Ronin, then Takai, and finally Tora. "Did you three have fun in class today?" He asked as he put his book back into his pocket. There was a chorus of groans. Kisho chuckled. "Well that's good."

They walked home with Ronin, who had quickly forgotten he didn't like school, talking about everthing he and his friends did that day.

Once they arrived home all three kids went directly to the kitchen to receive their snack. Once they got it they went upstairs to do their homework.

Kisho walked into the kitchen. Leiko was sitting at the table, her friend Yukio was helping Yustuko put away the last of the groceries. "Amida and Jiro might be a little late and I think Rini and Raidon are on their way." He kissed Yustuko.

"Good, dinner will be ready in about two and a half hours." She said.

Kisho kissed Leiko on the forehead and sat down at the table. "I've found out when Kakashi's intelligence exam will be." Both Yustuko and Yukio sat down at the table. "Tomarrow, 9am, room 301 at the Academy." He handed Yustuko the slip of paper with the information and stood. "The twins are upstairs, hmm?"

"Yes." Leiko said as she scooted closer to her mother so she could read the paper.

Kisho went upstairs to the room Kakashi and Kichi shared. Upon entering Kichi jumped into his arms. "Hey peanut, have good day?" he asked the giggling girl.

"Yes." Kichi giggled.

"How 'bout you Kakashi?" He turned to the little boy who was flopped out on the bed.

"I can't think of anything to paint." He pouted.

Kisho smiled. "Why don't you paint Kichi, you havn't painted her yet have you, hmm?"

"Yeah 'Kashi, paint me!" Kichi pleaded.

"Who'd wanna paint that ugly thing?" Kakashi smirked.

"Hey!" Kichi tried to jump out of her fathers arms andhit Kakashi.

"Alrigh, alright, alright, calm down Kichi, Kakashi paint your sister please." Kisho said setting Kichi on the ground.

"Okay fine, Kichi go sit in fwont of the window." The little artist demanded.

"And it better look like her." Kisho warned as he left to go back downstairs.

A/N

And that's all folks. (At least for this chapter.)

Does anybody actually even read these end notes or can I just put something totally random like. Hamster's go pop in the microwave. And nobody will notice or care?

Anyway I drew a pic for 'And Then They Were Rivals' where Kakashi and Gai are jumping on the bed, it's in my DevArt gallerey if anybody wants to see it, the link is in my profile.

Next up Takai, Tora and Ronin, all in one chapter!

REVIEW NO JUTSU! Wah!


	7. Takai, Tora, And Ronin

Like always, thanx to all my reviewers. Here's Takai, Tora, and Ronin's chapter. I didn't have any plan for this so it came right off the top of my head.

The next chapter is Yustuko, Kichi, and Kakashi. but it probley won't be up until monday because I want to make it extra long. Sorry for any spelling errors and what not I haven't had much time to check it.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!

After being dropped off at the Academy by their father, Takai, Tora, and Ronin, all went to their separate classes.

In Tora's class, everyone was hanging out, throwing things, and pretty much running wild. "Bunch of animals." Tora muttered as she took her seat by the far wall.

They had driven off three teachers and were getting a fourth today. Tora had requested a transfer to a different class but that had gone unanswered. The door opened and a man entered. He had long spikey white hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and red lines running down from his eyes. Nobody but Tora noticed him._ Must be our new Sensei._ She thought.

The man walked up to his desk and sat down, he looked around the room noting that nobody, with exception of a young silver haired girl, was shutting up. Performing a few hand seals he created a chakra wave that, minus himself and the quite girl, knocked everyone on their butts. "Now that it's quite in here we can begin class." He said calmly.

A few students were about to protest but wisely shut their mouths after receiving an icy glare from their new sensei. "First off you will refer to me as Jiraiya-Sensei, and just so we're clear, I'm only doing this as a favor to a former student of mine. Can any of you guess who that is?" He looked around the room, only the quite girl had her hand up, everyone else looked mostly terrified. "You, silver haired girl."

"First off you will refer to me as Tora, Hatake Tora." That earned a few snickers from the class, which were silenced by another glare. "And I can only assume you're refering to the 4th Hokage, as he would be the only one that would get a reaction from us."

"Ah just my luck I run into another smart-assed Hatake. I swear they're coming out of the wood work." He said. "You're right, Arashi did ask me to babysit you brats. Hopfully he'll find someone else by tomarrow and I can get back to real shinobi work."

Jiraiya pushed a few papers around on the desk before picking one up. "Alright, says here that we're supposed to review the five principal shinobi territories and other lands, so let's start with that." Ignoring the groans he smirked and started his lecture. "The five main hidden villages are, Konohagakure No Sato, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, and I should hope you all at least know that one. Kirigakure No Sato, The village Hidden in the Mist, Kumogakure No Sato, The Village Hidden in the Clouds, Sunagakure No Sato, The Village Hidden in the Sand, and Iwagakure No Sato, The Village Hidden in the stones.

"For most of the countries on this continent, the ninja villages serve as a military force. They protect their own people and handle the ongoing relations with neighboring countries. Yet, the villages do not answer to the rulers of their native countries. Instead, they are on equal footing with the government. In the case of very small island nations where an invasion would be difficult to mount, a ninja village is regarded as unnecessary. Among the various ninja villages, in particular, these located in the lands of Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna, and Iwa are large and their strength immense. Those are called the five great lands of shinobi. They are also the only places wher the shinobi leader calls himself a Kage, or Shadow.

"Those legendary leaders, Hokage, Fire Shadow, Mizukage, Water Shadow, Raikage, Lightining Shadow, Kazekage, Wind Shadow, and Tsuchikage, Earth Shadow, are known to ninja everywhere as The Five Shadows, the ultimate commanders of all of the tens of thousands of shinobi throughout the world." He finished. "Any questions?" Nobody raised their hand. "Good, now you can all read about it, more indpth, in your text books, and read quitely, anybody caught talking will have to write a thousand sentances. You'll read for an hour then we'll go outside to practise Taijustu." Jiraiya pulled out a stack of papers and started writing.

_This guy's weird._ Was Tora's only thought as she opened her textbook to the right section.

In Takai's class things started out a little more calm. Their sensei sat at the front of the class looking over papers and letting the students talk quitely to themselves for a few moments. "Alright class." She said when she looked up. "Today we'll be holding your surprise Genin Exams." That got her mixed reactions. Some students started to panic, some were excited, some were just nervious, and Takai sat in his seat perfectly nuetral. "I certainly hope you've all payed attention in class and studied because if you don't pass this test you'll have to wait until next year." She picked up a clipboard and walked to the door. "When I come and call your name you'll go across the hall where your exam will begin, first up, Akiyama Dai." A boy from the back nerviously got up and walked out the door followed by their sense.

The second the door closed everyone started talking about their upcoming doom. It didn't take long for their sensei to come back and call the next name, one by one each student left and didn't come back, finally they reached the 'H's at about lunch time, the door opened. "Hatake Takai, your turn." Takai got up calmly, all eyes were on him as he walked out the door, and across the hall.

The room he was in was fairly large, it was empty save for a table at the end where his sensei and a man sat. The man spoke up. "First off you'll show us the basics, produce two clones."

Takai formed the hand signs and two clones popped up on either side of him. His sensei came up and inspected them.

"Very good." She said. "Now you can disspell them." He did so. "And transform into each Hokage in order, please."

He'd only seen brief pictures of the 1st and 2nd, there was the monument, but you couldn't go by a rock for details, so, preforming the signs, he transformed into the 1st. He held it for a moment for his Sensei to inspect. He transformed into the 2nd, held it, then transformed into the 3rd, he wasn't that difficult, Takai had met him on more than one ocassion. Finally he transformed into the 4th. That one he knew he nailed perfectly, not only had he visited the Academy not more than a week ago, but also before he was the Hokage, Leiko had a mission with him and afterwards she'd invited him for dinner.

"Excelent Takai, but I think you need to study what the 1st and 2nd look like a bit better, but not bad." His sensei sat back down at the table.

"Next, you'll need to swap places with something in this room." The man said.

Takai looked around the room, the only thing in it was the table, the papers and the examiners. He took a deep breath and formed the proper seals. In a poof of smoke he was seated next to his sensei and the man was standing where he was a moment ago. "Great job! Now you just have to tell us your reasons for wanting to be a shinobi." He got up and stood infront of the table again.

"My reason for wanting to be a shinobi is so I can protect my family and repay them for all the times they've protected me and all that they've done for me." Takai was blushing a little, he'd just embarrased himself.

His sensei smiled, the Man grunted and tossed him a Leaf forehead protector. "Go upstairs to room 421 and wait with all the others who've passed."

As Takai left the room a went upstairs he could hear the next person being called.

In Ronin's class everyone was in their seats and their sensei had just finished taking roll. "Okay children, today we're going to review Chakra, and then take a test. Open you textbooks to page 176 and we'll begin." He waited for everyone to open their books and then started his lecture. "Chakra is, to put it simply, the energies that a shinobi requires in order to preform ninjutsu." He began. "Basically, these energies are, one, those of the body, drawn from each and every one of the approximately thirteen trillion cells that are believed to make up the human body. Two, those of the mental and spiritual energy acquired over the course of much training and experience.

"Together those two forms of energy are what make up chakra. In effect, all the arts and techniques of the shinobi are born of a combonation those two energies, brought fourth from the body and spirit in what is called 'Manipulating chakra' and focused in the mystic process known as 'Weaving the signs.'

"Manipulation of chakra refers to summoning physical and mental energies and combining them within your own body. Depending on which technique you wish to employ, the amount of energy you'd need to absorb would vary, as would the makeup of elements you'd need to combine, fire, water, earth, wind, and lightining.

"No matter how great the amount of chakra you summon and manipulate, if you can't maintain your balance, whatever the technique, not only will the effectivness of you maneuver be cut in half, but you could also blunder so badly the justu may not even be released at all. And because you end up squandering your energies, you not only lack the stamina for a protracted fight, but you also develop significant vulnerabilities." Their sensei stopped talking and picked up a stack of papers. "Now put everything one your desks away and get out a number two pencil. There will be absolutly no talking during this test if I hear you talking your test will be ripped up and you will automatically fail. Any questions?" he started passing out the test papers.

Back in Tora's class their hour of silent reading was up and Jiraiya-sensei put his large stack of papers away. "Alright everyone, line up, and we'll go outside." All the students did as they were told and they were on one of the Taijustu training field in a matter of moments.

"I'm told you know all your stances and everything so have at it." Jiraiya sat down next to a tree. "If you have any trouble I suppose you can ask me." He added as an afterthought. He observed the class practice noting that only a handful of them had any real talent in Taijustu. The Hatake girl being one of them, actually the Hatake girl was really good, she did everthing perfect. _Wouldn't be surprised to see great thing out of her._ He thought.

As he was looking towards the back of the field he saw a young shinobi in one of the trees, he was about to bust the boy when he noticed that he was reading one of his own books. _Might as well let him enjoy._ Jiraiya relaxed back against the tree again.

After a few hours of practice they went back in their classroom to eat their lunch.

In Ronin's class he was the first to finish the test, thus he had to sit quitely until everyone else finished. He sat with his head on the desk for what seemed like days to him, which really was only hours. In that time he thought of all the cake he was going to eat tomarrow afternoon at Kakashi and Kichi's birthday party, and all the games he would play, and how he was going to con the twins out of any candy they got.

"Pencils down." Their sensei said, he got up from his desk and collected all the test sheets. "You may eat your lunch now."

Ronin pulled out his lunch, a sandwich, juice, chips, and a homemade cookie. His friends Taro and Shima came and sat by him. "Hey Ronin my dad's taking me and Taro the lake tomarrow after school you wanna come?" Shima asked.

"I can't it's Kakashi and Kichi's birthday, my parents would never let me go anywhere." Ronin sighed. Shima's dad knew all sorts cool water justus and he was going to miss it.

"That's too bad, we'll be sure to have some fun for you." Taro smirked.

"Be nice Taro or I might just forget I invited you." Shima said. "Sorry Ronin, mabey you can go next time."

"Yeah next time." Ronin sighed again and took a bite out of his sandwich. "Oh I just remembered, you guys totally missed it." Ronin said grinning. "The other day when you guys had to go home early my sister Leiko showed up with her whole squad and had dinner with us. I got to sit between two gigantic Anbu!"

"That's not fair, you always get to see Anbu. All my sister does is drool." Taro complained.

"Your sister's a baby, Ronin's sister is Anbu, of course he gets to see them." Shima opened up his can of soda and took a drink. "My dad's Anbu. It's really no big deal."

"Easy for you to say, you've actually seen them in uniform, I haven't!" Taro whined.

"There's nothing relly special about them, they just move really fast and silent, can kick anbody's ass, and wear those really cool animal masks." Ronin smirked at Taro as he started to pout.

Ronin finished his lunch and threw away all the trash. Shima and Taro finished up not long after.

When lunch was over and everyone went back to their seats, they had silent study for the rest of the day.

The rest of Tora's day went by pretty fast, Jiraiya-sensei let them play games as long as they were quite while he worked on his book. Tora studied more on the various minor ninja villages while she half-heartedly played a game of cards with two other girls.

In the room Takai was sitting in with the rest the newly graduted Genin it was boring there was absolutly nothing to do in there. They'd had lunch and a few othe new Genin came in but other than that, nothing. In all there was only twelve of them including himself.

Takai had decided that he wouldn't tell his family that he had passed until dinner tonight. If any of them did know about the surprise exam hopefully they would take his silence as a sign that he didn't pass and not question him about it.

About ten minutes before the bell rang their sensei came in. "Congratulations to you all for passing, you are now Genin. Come back tomarrow and you will be sorted into teams, and you'll meet your Jounin instructor. Have a good day." With that she left in a poof of smoke.

With the last few minutes left he put his forehead protector in his pocket and walked over to Ronin's classroom. He arrived just as his little brother was coming out. "Hey Takai." Ronin greeted.

"Hi Ronin. Let's go get Tora, dad's probley already waiting for us." Takai ruffled Ronin's hair as they walked a few doors down to where Tora was wiating for them. The three of the exited the Academy and sure enough their father was waiting for them, reading a book.

A/N

Sadly while typing this chapter I totally screwed up the ages. If Kakashi is 26 in the manga and Jiraiya 50, that makes Jiraiya 24 years older than Kakashi, and in my story Kakashi's 3 and that would make Jiraiya 27, but I have the 4th as only 20 and assuming he was a Genin at age 5 like Kakashi that would make Jiraiya 12 when he trained him, Jiraiya's good but not that good, so for the sake of my story I'm making Jiraiya 9 years older than he is so that would make him 36.  
Sorry I didn't think the ages through far enough!!!

REVEIW NO JUSTU! Wah!


	8. Kichi, Kakashi, And Yutsuko

And finally chapter 8 is up and it's chalk full of chibi Kakashi goodness!! Yay! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto And I'm Not Making Any Money Off Of This.  
  
After everyone had left the house Yutsuko sent Kakashi and Kichi upstairs to get dressed. In the process of getting dressed Kakashi found something more interesting to do, namely going back to sleep.

"Kashi-chan you can't sleep all day, mom'll be mad." Kichi nudged her brother who simply rolled over and pulled the blanket further over his head. "You asked fow it." Kichi went across the hall to Leiko's room and grabbed the brightest tube of red lipstick she could find.

Carefully she climbed up onto Kakashi's bed and pulled down the blanket, only to find a pile of pillows.

"Kichi hurry up, Kakashi already downstairs waiting for you." Her mother said from the doorway.

Kichi hid the lipstick, finished getting dressed, and went downstairs with her mother. Sure enough, sitting by the front door was a fully dressed and fully awake Kakashi. She glared at him, he smiled.

"Alright you two, today we have a lot of things to do, so lets get moving." Yustuko opened the door, led the twins out, closed, and locked the door, and grabbed both children's hand before starting off down the street.

The first place they went was the library to check out scrolls on Taijutsu. Yutsuko left Kakashi and Kichi in the childrens section with some other kids and a caretaker to keep an eye on them while she looked for the proper scrolls.

Kakashi and Kichi sat on the floor looking at all the other kids, there was four of them, and they all looked older then the twins. First there was a boy with brown hair who had a sucker stick in his mouth. Then there was a scary looking girl with long black hair and red eyes. Then there was a mean looking boy with very short brown hair. The last kid was a boy who had a black bowl cut, disturbingly thick eyebrows, and was wearing all green.

The green clad boy was the first to notice the new arrivals. He got up from where he was sitting with a bright green scroll and walked over to the silver haired twins. "Hiyya, my names Gai. Whas youw's." he asked.

Kakashi turned to the boy. "Did you say sumthin?" Kichi giggled.

Gai was about to retort when the boy with the sucker stick came up and bopped him on the head. "Leave 'em alone Gai, nobody wants to hear youw voice." The boy turned to Kakashi. "So, what is youw name? Nevew seen you ow your sis hewe befow."

Kichi decided to answer. "He's Kakashi, and I'm Kichi." She said pointing to each of them.

"Hullo, ya met Gai, I'm Asuma, dat's Kuwenai." Sucker boy, Asuma, pointed to the girl. "And dat's Ibiki." He pointed to the mean looking boy.

Kichi stuck her hand up in the air. "Hiyya."

Kakashi nodded to them.

Gai walked up right in front of Kakashi. "You think you'we cool? Being all not talky like." He bumped Kakashi back a step. "I bet you'we not." He shoved Kakashi to the ground.

Kakashi got up and lunged at Gai, taking him by surprise and pining him to the ground.

Asuma and Ibiki watched the roll around while Kurenai and Kichi were muttering about annoying boys.

Kakashi got in a few good hits to Gai's face before Yutsuko came back and pulled him off the little green clad boy. "Kakashi, what's the matter with you? Leave him alone." She yelled. She picked up Kakashi and held him firmly to her side while grabbed Kichi's hand and led them to the counter were she checked out a scroll and headed for the exit.

As they were leaving both Kakashi and Kichi could hear Gai yell. "Just you wait Kakashi, you may have won the battle but you haven't won the waw."

"Kakashi you're in trouble." Yutsuko said.

"But he stawted it mama!" Kakashi pouted.

"He did, he walked wight up to Kashi and pushed him down." Kichi came to her brother's defense.

"I don't care, you know you're stronger than children your age, you shouldn't have hit him." she set Kakashi on the ground next to Kichi.

"So I'm supposed to jus let him hit me?" Kakashi asked.

"No you were supposed to go tell the caretaker, that's what he's there for." Yutsuko slipped the scroll into a pocket.

Both Kakashi and Kichi looked shocked. "But that would be tattling. You can't tattle on othew kids mommy, thas just wong." Kichi said patting Kakashi on the back.

"Yeah thas bweaking the code." Kakashi said.

"What code?" Yutsuko was confused.

"We've alweady said too much." Kichi said solemly.

"Yup, whewe we going now." Kakashi said changing the subject.

Yutsuko examined them and decided it would cause a headache if she tried to figure it out. "We're going to the Med-Building to make sure everthing's running smoothly." What she didn't tell them was that she was taking them to get a check up also. Taking their hands again they started walking.

In Kakashi expert opinoin the Med-Building was the most biggest, most whitest, most cleanest building in all of Konoha. It made him want to paint all over the walls and make it colorful. Course he couldn't do that, least he be in trouble.

Inside Yutsuko took them to one of the examining rooms and set them on the table. Kakashi was instantly suspicious and began plotting escape routes. Unfortunatly the only one's he could see was the window and the door. He wasn't skilled enough to get out the window so that left the door. He could make it out but he couln't make it out with Kichi. He'd mabey leave one of his other sisters but not Kichi, not his own twin. So he'd have to endure whatever torture they devised and hope they had a sucker waiting for him at the end.

After all the poking and the proding they came to the needles and after much struggling that to was finished and they were given suckers and sent to wait in the waiting room.

In the waiting room there were a bunch of people and only one other kid. He was odd looking, he had black spikey hair, goggles, headphones, and a tooth pick rested in his mouth. He couldn't have been any older then Kakashi and Kichi so they went over to him.

"Was youw name?" Kakashi asked him.

"Obito, you?" the boy asked.

"Kakashi, this is my sis, Kichi." Kakashi pointed to his sister. "What awe you hewe fow?"

"A check-up and a boostew shot, whatevew that is." Obito scratched his head.

"I know what that is. They jam this spikey needle thing in youw awm and take youw blood then the jam an even biggew spikey needle thing in youw othew awm and put this funny watew stuff in you, and it huwts." Kichi said cheerfully.

"What?!?! I dun wanna do that, mama said they'd jus give me a suckew." Obito was on the verge of tears.

Kakashi looked at him sypathetically. "They do but thas only aftew all the pain, they think it makes it all bettew." Kakashi pulled his sucker out of his mouth and stuck it in Obito's, then grabbed his and Kichi's hands and led them down the hall.

"Whewe awe we going?" Kichi asked.

"Away, we can't let Obito hewe go thwough all that, can we." Kakashi answered.

"You'we gonna save me?" Obito asked.

Kakashi pulled both Kichi and Obito into an open door. He pushed Obito onto his hands and knees next to the doorway so he could climb on him to close and lock it behind them.

They were in a small room with all sorts of medical supplies stacked on shelves. "Must be a supplies closet. Good going Kashi, now jus whewe awe we supposed to go?" Kichi crossed her arm and sat on the floor.

"Up." Kakashi pointed to an air vent that was in the ceiling, it would be just big enough to fit the three-year-olds in. "We climb up thewe into the vent and cwawl thwough it to the woof and escape."

"Will it wowk?" Obito asked.

"Of couwes it'll wowk. We jus have to climb up." Kakashi walked over to the shelf closest to the vent and started climbing, Obito followed.

Kichi sat where she was for a moment longer. "Hey, wait fow me."

After much struggling with the grate covring the vent they were finally able to break through. Kakashi ended up dropping the grate to the floor so he couldn't cover their tracks as much as he'd have liked. They crawled through the air vents for what seemed like hours to them, really only about fifteen to twenty minutes had gone by since the left the waiting room.

Kakashi was in the lead with Obito behind him and Kichi behind him. They crawled over another grate and Kakashi stopped, he could hear something.

"Calm down Hatake-San, Uchiha-San, I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Just as the man stopped talking, the grate, which Obito was on, gave way, dropping the little boy on the floor at his mother's feet. Kakashi and Kichi looked over the edge just as Yutsuko looked up.

"Kakashi, Kichi, get down here right now!" She stamped her foot on the ground. Slowly the twins hung themselves over the edge and dropped down to the floor.

"Come Obito-Chan, it's time for your checkup." Aisling, Obito's mother, said.

All three children looked like kicked puppies as she dragged Obito away. Kakashi waved sadly as he went out the door.

"Okay you two, I have to do a bit of paperwork, so sit here and behave yourselves and I'll take you to get a treat at the candy store." Yutsuko said pointing to two chairs next to a table.

They sat down quietly and waited. After some time the door Obito went through was opened. Obito walked trough rubbing his arm and glaring at his mother. He noticed Kichi and Kakashi sitting at a table looking about ready to die of boredom. He ran over to them and nudged Kakashi who sat up.

"You'we alive!" Kakashi cheered.

"Yup." Obito said smiling.

"Obito come, we have other thing to do." Aisling said.

"Guess I gotta go." Obito pulled the sucker out of his mouth, stuck it in Kakashi's, and ran over to his mother. She picked him up and he smiled and waved to the twins as they walked through the door. The twins smiled and waved back.

Yutsuko finally came back. "I'm sorry I had to keep you waiting so long." She said. "How about we go get an early lunch, then groceries, and then your treat, okay?"

They went to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch, Kakashi had miso ramen with eggplant, Kichi had beef ramen, and Yutsuko had chicken ramen. Nothing terribly eventful happened during lunch, Kakashi finished first and was forced to wait for Kichi and his mother to finish, which caused him to start drumming his chopsticks on the counter out of boredom, which caused him to get scolded by his mom.

After lunch they went to the farmers market to get vegatables. Both Kakashi and Kichi made gagging sounds everytime Yutsuko picked up anything that even remotely resembled a vegatable. In the end they made it out of the market with two bags of vegatables.

When she was assured that both Kichi and Kakashi were holding onto the belt loops on her pants, Yutsuko set off to the candy store. When they got inside the store she set to grocery bags next to the door and was able to grab a hold of kakashi's shirt before he dove headfirst into the gaint bin of JellyBeans, she wasn't able to grab Kichi though.

Kichi had found Rini and Raidon and walked up behind them. "Wini, Waidon, lookie mom's gonna buy us some candy." She yelled. Raidon was startled and dropped all the candy he was holding. "Hehe you funny Waidon."

Yutsuko finally caught up with Kichi. "Kichi, don't bother Raidon and Rini" she said still trying to keep Kakashi from taking a JellyBean bath. "They're probley doing Genin stuff." Though she knew that wasn't true considering all the chocolate at Raidon's feet.

"No actually we're free thee rest of the day, but tonight we're doing some training." Rini said. "We're just buying a little snack.

"Okay I'll make dinner a little early then so don't spoil your appeitites." Yutsuko pointed at the chocolate at Raidon's feet.

"We won't." Raidon smiled.

She picked up Kakashi, grabbed Kichi's hand and went over to the JellyBeans. Putting some in a bag, she paid for them and gave them to the twins. On her way out she said goodbye to Rini and Raidon, picked up the groceries, made sure Kichi and Kakashi had a hold of her belt loops, and started the walk home.

A/N

So what do ya'll think of Obito? Love him, hate him, kill him, keep him?

This story's coming to a close soon but I do plan on a sequel possibley called 'Making Of The Copy Nin' but that's not going to be for a while.

Next will be dinner and a suprise, what suprise you might ask, you'll just have to wait, read and find out.

REVIEW NO JUTSU!!! Wah!


	9. Leaves On Fire

Hey look I'm back! I'm terribly sorry for the wait and the only excuse I have is, THERE WAS A VOLANO ERUPTING BY MY HOUSE!!!!! No, seriously, there was! So I was all focused on trying to find somebody who was brave enough to drive me the 15-20 miles up there so I could get pictures. (Nobody would.) It was sad there wasn't even any lava, I'm so dissappointed.

But here I am now with the next chapter of 'Before The CopyNin' (That is this story right? God I hope so.) And it has the suprise I promised though I'm not sure anybody will like it, though mabey you will who knows. Anyway, yeah, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.

"Dinner's ready!" Yutsuko yelled up the stairs. After much stomping around and arguing everyone was seated at the table, almost everyone. "Where's Amida, shouldn't he have been home by now?" Yutsuko asked.

"He got in trouble with the Hokage today." Jiro was quite pleased with getting one of his siblings in trouble.

"What did he do?" Leiko asked.

Kisho knew exactly where Amida was, on his way to the Hidden Cloud. Of course he wasn't aloud to say that, even to his wife. "He skipped his oriantation, Akira and Ryozo had to track him down so he's probaly off doing whatever punishment he was given. He won't be back until late." _Yeah late next year._ He thought to himself.

"How come you didn't tell me earlyer." Yutsuko asked.

"I did, I said he'd be late." Kisho said.

Yutsuko looked at him suspiciously. "Well, I guess we'll just have to eat without him." She started dishing up Kakashi and Kichi's food.

After the normal arguing over who got more than who was finally over everyone had a plate of food and was ready to dig in. Before they could though Takai tapped his glass with a fork.

"Um...uh" He studdered.

"If you have sumthin' to say spit it out Taky otherwise let us eat." Jiro said while eyeing Ronin's breadstick.

"Jiro be nice to your brother. Go ahead Takai." Kisho nodded to his son.

Takai took a deep breath. This was why he didn't want to tell anyone, they were going to make a big deal about it. "Today we took surprise Genin exams and uh... I passed." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his forehead protector.

"That's great!" Leiko reached over and ruffled the boy's hair. The following minutes were filled with congratulations, pats on the back, cheek pinching, and everything else embarrising that family's do when you reach some acheivment.

The rest of dinner was spent with Rini and Raidon explaining Genin life to Takai and everyone else talking about their day. When Tora told her dad about the weird sub her class had, he chocked on his food trying to keep himself from laughing.

Yutsuko however was not nearly as amused. "They let that disgusting man teach our children?" She was on the verge of outrage.

"So you guys know him?" Tora asked.

"He's one of the greatest shinobi out there. He was a Genin student of the 3rd Hokage himself." Kisho said. "And he trained the 4th Hokage."

Yutsuko smacked his arm. "He's a pervert!"

This went on with Kisho and Yutsuko halfheartedly arguing about Jiraiya's character for most of the meal. Tora had gone back to eating after a while.

When dinner was over those who had duties to tend to left and those who didn't went on to they're evening activitys. Takai climbed up onto the roof to get away from everone and their congratulations. Tora went to her room to study the scroll her mother had gotten her at the library. Ronin was helping Jiro clean his weapons. Kakashi and Kichi had gone back to their room to put the final touches on the painting of Kichi. And Kisho and Yutsuko were enjoying the extremly rare relative quiet in the livingroom.

Everything was still peaceful a few hours later when Kisho went upstairs to put Kichi and Kakashi to bed.

Just as he walked into their room he felt it coming, he had just enough time to grab the twins and cover them with his body when a hail of kunai came flying through the window. He could hear yelling coming from the other rooms and screaming from the neighboring houses.

Ignoring the pains in his back from where the kunai had struck him he picked the twins up and went to gather the rest of his children. He was only able to find Tora and Ronin. Yutsuko had immediately come to their aid so they only had a few scratchs each. They were relativly safe in the hall for now.

Ronin was shaking slightly. "Jiro went out the window." He said.

"I can't find Takai."Yutsuko was carfully pearing into the empty bedrooms.

Kisho had taken up a positon next to the stairs. The children had been shoved into the hallway closet. "We'll have to trust he and the others will be able to take care of themselves for now." He threw a kunai with an explosive tag down the stairs. "Downstairs is crawling."

"They're coming in through the window in the the twins room." Yutsuko slammed the door shut and slapped a dozen explosive tags to it. Unfortunatly almost all their weapons were downstairs, all they had was whatever they had on them and what was found in their childrens rooms.

Inside the closet Tora and Ronin had buried Kakashi and Kichi in the cloths they'd pulled from the shelves and hangers. They each only had one kunai so it had been a mutual decision that they would take down the first person to stick their head into the closet and hope the twins would stay hidden until help arrived.

They could hear their parents fighting the intruders in the hallway, the thuds of dead bodies hitting the ground, they hoped it was their enemy and not their parents. Then suddenly the sounds of fighting ceased. They could hear more than two sets of feet walking around. One look into the other's eye and they both knew what had happened, their parents had lost.

One of the pairs of feet stopped in front of the closet door. Tora and Ronin readied their kunai. The door swung open and the two young shinobi-to-be lept from the closet and slashed with all their might at the man in front of them. Ronin lodged his kunai into the man's right eye and Tora was able to drag hers across his throat. He dropped to the ground dead and the silver haired children dropped down on top of him.

The fallen mans commrades didn't take his death lightly. They disposed of the young children with their swords.

Tora and Ronin fell to the ground in front of the closet. The last thing Tora saw before she closed her eyes for good was her parents bodies, they were holding each other's hands.

Under the clothing, Kichi wrapped her arms around Kakashi and buried her face into the back of his neck, trying to muffle her sobbing.

The movement and the slight noise went unnoticed by their enemy. "There's no one left in the house sir." One said.

"Good let's move on." Another said.

The enemy started filing out when on tripped over Ronin's body and landed on the pile of cloths. Kichi yelped. "What's this?" The man started tossing clothing aside until he reached the twins. "Hey guys, lookit what I found." He reached down to grab Kakashi but Kichi jumped up and bit his hand. The man yelled in pain and grabbed both of the twins and by the necks and shook them.

"Stop." A man ordered. "Let's take them with us. They're young, we can train them to our side."

"We'd never help you!" Kichi yelled as both her and Kakashi kicked at anything they could reach.

Kakashi flipped himself upside down in the mans grasp and planted his foot right into his face. The man dropped the twins in favor of trying to wipe the blood that was pouring out his nose, away. "Run Kichi, I'll hold them off." Kakashi yelled as he kicked another man's legs out from under him.

Kichi took off running down the hall as Kakashi moved on to trip another man. The man who was obviously the leader kicked kakashi in the gut sending him through the door of Takai and Ronin's room. He then turned and threw a kunai at Kichi, who had just made it to her parents bodies next to the stairway, the kunai embedded itself into the back of her neck.

Kakashi had crawled out of the bedroom just in time to see his twin fall into his parent's laps.

"Now boy, will you join us or die like the rest of these dogs?" The leader asked him.

Kakashi stood slowly and clenched his fist. He couldn't comprehend why this was happening, why his family was dying, why these men had come into his home. His right arm started to tingle as he looked at the bodies of his family, the only people he'd ever know. His arm was really tingling now and he could have sworn he could hear a faint crackling coming from it. He turned to look at Ronin and Tora, they'd died trying to protect him and Kichi. His arm was starting to burn.

In one fast motion he whipped around and charged at the one who led these men to kill his family. He pulled his arm back to punch him when the entire hall started to glow blue and crackle with chakra. He swung. His punch connected with the man's head, it not only took his head clean off his shoulders but also ripped apart the two men standing directly behind him.

Kakashi turned around expecting to be cut down by the remaining two men. He didn't, however, expect to come face to face with a blonde haired man who was most definitely a leaf shinobi. Kakashi jumped back a bit in surprise. The man was kneeling in front of him. He had on the normal Jounin uniform and a white short-sleeved long coat with a flame design at the bottem.

"Give me your hand little one." The man said reaching out to Kakashi.

It only took a moment for Kakashi to get over the shock of this man suddenly appearing when he realized he knew him, this man bought one of his paintings, the one of the sakura tree in bloom and the Anbu with the fox mask sitting below it. He'd seen that when he was walking with his dad last spring and decided to paint it.

All this went through Kakashi's head in a matter of seconds. He reached out and took the man's hand. "My name is Arashi." The man said.

"I'm Kakashi." His voice was barely above a whisper.

The man, Arashi, picked the silver haired boy up and balanced him on his left hip. Kakashi buried his face into Arashi's shoulder so he didn't have to look at his dead family.

Arashi made his way out of the battle-scarred house and into a tree. The second his feet touched the branch they were surrounded by Anbu. "Hokage-sama, are you all right? What was the sudden surge of chakra?" One of the masked elite asked.

"I'm fine and it's been taken care of, now report." Arashi shifted the boy a little higher on his hip.

A different Anbu stepped forward to speak. "The cloud has attacked us from all sides, most have been driven away but we've suffered many casulties. All Jounin are currently trying to keep the walls secure, Chuunin are patroling residental neighborhoods, and Anbu are securing all high risk areas."

Arashi was about to say something when a handful of Cloud Nin literally ran into them. Keeping Kakashi securly at his left hip, Arashi pulled a short sword from his belt, and disposed of two while the Anbu took care of the rest.

"Go! Get them out of my village!" He ordered the Anbu and lept to a roof across the street. His normal guard of two Anbu trailing after him as he made his way across Konoha.

Normally not much could be seen of Konoha at night but with a good portion of it on fire it was all seen in an orange glow. The image of the once beautiful green village, now dark and burning would be forever remembered by the young boy clinging to the Hokage's side.

A/N

Don't hurt me I had to do it, we all knew deep down they had to die sometime.

It's not the end, there's still one or two more chapters, mabey three.

Next thing that goes up wil be the next chapter of 'And Then They Were Rivals' and then I'll finish this story and then I'll move back to 'Deafening Silence' (Which by the way I have another fanart of in my DevArt Gallerey. Link's in my Profile.)

In case your wondering, yes Kakashi will paint the burning village when he finds the time and just like all his other paintings it will be beautiful.

Huggles for poor poor Kakashi-chan?


	10. Aftermath

Sorry for the extremely long wait, but now I'm back!!! Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon, I'm trying to get back in the click of it.

Sadly this story will be ending soon so I'm trying to stretch it out. (But that means shorter chapters.)

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto!!

Kakashi woke to find himself on a small cot surrounded by dozens of other small cots. At first he couldn't figure out where he was and how he'd gotten there, then it all came rushing back to him, the intuders, his family, the blood. The last thing he remembered was being carried across the village by the hokage, he must have left him here at one of the relief shelters.

He sat up and looked around, there were kids running around playing with other kids, probaly ignorant of what had happened, otherwise they wouldn't be running around screaming their heads off like they were at summer camp. There was a clock on the wall, it read 11:32 am. Somewhere in the back of his head the voice that every little kid had screamed at him that today was his birthday.

"Happy birthday to me." He muttered under his breath.

"Hatake Kakashi?" A voiced asked from behind him.

He turned his head just enough to see the young women kneeling next to his cot. He nodded his head.

"Ah good, I have your name right. The Hokage brought you in late last night, you'll have to stay here until a family member or a friend comes and gets you." She sad in a sickely sweet tone. "We'll be serving lunch here shortly so until then why don't you go and play with the other children." She motioned to the other kids then stood and walked off.

How could she even suggest that he would want to play at a time like this? He had to go find his family, or what was left of them.

Kakashi stood and walked towards the area where the other kids were playing, there was nobody he recognized anyway. He had to sidestep to avoid a few of the more hyper ones before he made it to the back door unoticed. He slipped out and made a beeline for the trees to avoid detection from the few Chuunin who were assigned to guard the place.

Staying low just inside the treeline he made his way around the building to the main entrance, there he waited until no one was looking, and darted across the street into an allyway.

After what seemed like hours of traversing the maze-like allyways of Konoha, sometimes having to double back and take a different route due to too much debris piled up to continue, he finally made it to what was left of his home.

Shoving the scrap of door away he stepped inside. There were no bodies in the front room, but then all the action went on up stairs. He made his way to the steps hoping that he would wake up soon and be in his bed with Kichi in her's across the room. Then they would get up, and open presents, and have cake for breakfast, and everyone would be happy, and smiling, and not dead, perfectly happy and alive, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Sometimes he hated being so realistic.

Carefully he started to climb the stairs, he knew the clean-up crews had already been through, otherwise he would be able to see his twins lifeless corpse lying on the top step. When he reached the top he could see that the blood had only been hastely wiped off.

The first part of the hall looked like a bomb had gone off. A small voice in the back of his head told him that he caused that damage and part of him was proud.

Continuing on to the first bedroom he found the door in a pile of splinters on the ground, the result of his mother's explosive tags. This was his bedroom, the room he shared with Kichi. He entered. The window was smashed out and kunai littered almost all the surfaces. The painting of Kichi had been knocked over on it's face, probaly ruined.

He picked his way around the kunai to his bed and after removing the few that had made it on the bed he crawled under the covers and curled into tight ball.

Tora and Ronin were dead, his twin sister was dead, his parents were dead, and who knew where Leiko, Amida, Jiro, Rini, Raidon, and Takai were. Probaly dead too. He was all alone.

He hugged himself tighter and started to sob. _This is probaly the worst birthday in history._ He thought. He closed his eyes and forced himself to fall asleep hoping somebody would come and rescue him from this nightmare.

A/N

So sorry for the long wait and the short update but I figured a small update is better than no update, right?

REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Casualty Of War

Another chapter upand only one to go. (Or so I plan.) I'm hoping to get the last chapter up tomarrow or the next day, but I'm notorious for not doing what I plan, so you never know. Anyway, hope you enjoy this. (Ignore the chapter title, I didn't know what else to put.)

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto.

_Now where did that boy disappear to? _Arashi thought to himself. He had arrived at the shelter that he'd left him in only to discover him missing, the lady working there had insisted that she had talked to him only a short while before Arashi had shown up. Of course that meant nothing considering the kid was gone now.

First, he and his two guards searched the entire surrounding area, how far could a little guy like that get anyway? Then they started off in the direction of the Hatake residence, searching along the way. Hopefully the boy knew how to get home.

Arashi was dreading having to talk to the boy, how were you supposed to tell a three, no four year old, he just turned four today, that his entire family was dead. Well not his entire family, there was still Amida, but that bit of information was highly classified. Amida was dead to the village until he returned next year.

Truth be told, Arashi didn't truly know if the eldest Hatake son was even still alive. Nobody would know until the scheduled meeting, which wouldn't take place for three weeks.

When they arrived at the house Arashi motioned for his guards to wait outside while he went in.

The house was a wreck, nothing was left in one piece, and he had to climb over the couch to reach the stairs. He used chakra to keep his full weight from resting on the steps, they didn't look all that structurally sound, and he wasn't willing to test it at the moment.

Kakashi was asleep, curled into a ball, under the covers of one of the beds in the first bedroom he looked into. He moved through the room, nudging kunai aside with his feet to clear a path to the bed, and sat down next to the little lump under the covers. The only reason he knew for sure that this was Kakashi was the tell tale silver hair sticking out from under the covers.

He pulled the blanket back to reveal the little boy. It was hard to imagine that this small child had taken out three fully trained cloud jounin with one hit. He set his hand on the boys shoulder and shook him slightly.

Kakashi opened his eyes slightly to see the blonde haired man from before.

"Time to wake up little one." Arashi said softly.

The silver haired boy sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. "They'we all dead, awen't they?" he asked.

Straight to the point. "I'm afraid so." Arashi started to rub the boy's back as the tears came.

Kakashi fell forward into the blondes arms and cried harder then he had in a long time.

It wasn't fair, he was happy, his family was happy, and other then that Gai kid his life was perfect. Why would someone want to take it away? He wasn't a bad kid, and he never got into any real trouble so he was sure he didn't deserve this, did he?

After a while the boy's cries turned into soft sobs, then he was quiet. Arashi turned his head to look at the kid's face, light blue eyes stared into dark blue eyes. "You don't want to go back to that shelter do you?"

Kakashi shook his head.

Arashi smiled. "Alright then, I suppose you can stay at my place for a bit, it's a little messed up at the moment but that'll be fixed soon enough." He stood taking the boy with him and resting him on his hip. "What do ya say?"

"Okay." Kakashi nodded.

The blonde man looked around the room. "Is there anything from here you need immediately? What you want to keep can be sorted out later."

Kakashi pointed to a small stuffed bear that was lying face down by the closet.

Arashi knelt down to pick it up. It was a fuzzy grey bear that, unfortunatly, was half burnt and had a kunai imbedded in it's head. _Another casulty of war._ He sighed mentaly. "How 'bout I buy you a new one, hmm?"

"Uh-uh." Kakashi was on the verge of tears again, that was his favorite stuffed animal, Amida had brought it home from the wave country for him. "I still want it." He said softly, but didn't reach for it.

"Aright then." Arashi slipped the small bear into his pocket, already making notes on how to fix it, and planning to buy a new one anyway.

He hopped out the broken window and landed skillfully on the ground in front of the ruined house. His guards were at his side immediately, though he knew for a fact, before he had jumped out the window they were playing Janken. He should really send them elsewhere, where they would be doing actual work. As a Hokage he should be able to protect himself, otherwise he wouldn't be a Hokage, what did he need guards for?

He turned to the one at his right. "Kakashi will be coming with me, inform the shelter he was staying at please." The Anbu disippeared in a poof of smoke immediately. At least he was doing something.

Arashi leaped into a tree and started off through the village, the remaining guard not far behind.

Kakashi was watching the scenery go by when something occurred to him. "You know the new hokage's face," He pointed to the monument, where construction had ceased in favor of reconstruction of the village. "looks kinda like you."

Arashi stopped on a building and looked to where to boy in his arms was pointing. He turned his head to the side, examining the monument. "Only kinda? I'll have to talk to the sculptors about that later, it's supposed to look a lot like me. Though I suppose there's only so much one can do with rock." He turned again as if looking for a better angle. "Though you can't expect them to capture my handsome face perfectly, that's just impossible." The blonde laughed.

Kakashi's face went from confusion, to disbelief. "You mean to tell me that you'we the new Hokage? I may be a little kid but I'm not gullible." He crossed his arms over his little chest and glared.

"No, no I'm the Hokage." He waved his guard over to them. "Tell him I'm the 4th Hokage."

"He's the 4th Hokage." The Anbu said nuetraly.

Kakashi wasn't buying it. "He's youw guawd, he's supposed to do what you tell him." He stated.

"Why do you think I have a guard?" He asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Weak diplomat shinobi?"

It was Arashi's turn to look disbelieving. "We…weak diplomat?" He could distinctly hear his guard snickering behind his mask.

"What would a Hokage need guawds for?" Kakashi asked.

He started jogging over the rooftops again grumbling about insubordinate guards and annoying children, and would it kill someone to make his stone face on the monument actually look like him?

Face safely hidden in the blonde's shoulder once more, kakashi smirked.

A/N

I couldn't resist putting that bit of humor there at the end even though the last chapters were supposed to be serious and dramatic and what not.

Sorry it's not longer, but like I said in the last chapter, I'm trying to draw it out a bit more. But I am pretty damn sure the next chapter will be the last. UU

Review Please!!! (Kakashi needs hugs! Send him hugs?)


	12. The 'Talk' Over Ramen

And here's the very last chapter. (But I am planning an epilogue and a sequel) Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto.

By the time they reached Arashi's house the sun was getting ready to set. It seems that everybody wanted to speak to the Hokage about something, and thus they were stopped and detoured many times.

"So do you believe I'm the Hokage now?" Arashi asked smugly as he set the little silver haired child down in the living room.

Kakashi looked up at him. "I'm hungawy." He stated. On que his stomach growled.

It certainly made sense that the boy would be hungary, he hadn't really eaten anything all day. "Alright, make yourself at home. I'll go see if there's any salvageable food." Arashi turned and walked down the hall to where the kitchen was located. "Try not to break anything that isn't already broken." He called over his shoulder as he disippeared through a doorway.

Kakashi looked around, there wasn't really that much that wasn't already broken. The couch was ripped and turned on it's side, same went for the matcing armchair. Only a few books and scrolls remained on the shelf, only one shelf was still in place though, all the others had been knocked down.

A large framed painting was lying face down on the floor. He picked it up and carefully leaned it against the wall. It was the one the blonde Hokage had bought from him. The blooming sakura tree, the fox masked Anbu, it was one of his better pieces if he did say so himself, and he did.

He carefully ran his fingers over the beautifully carved wooden frame Arashi had put it in. He had never framed his paintings, it was too much of a hassle to find a frame that fit the canvas and went with the painting. This frame however, went perfectly with the painting.

He stared into the black eyes of the fox mask, all Anbu masks had a jutsu placed on them so you couldn't see the wearer's eyes. Anbu were the most elite of all elite shinobi, they protected the Konoha's secrets silently from within the shadows. Leiko was one of these elites, so was his dad before he took the job in the interrogations department.

For the first time in his life, Kakashi wanted to be a shinobi, he wanted to be one of these elite. He wouldn't let this kind of thing happen if he were the one protecting Konoha, he would make sure of it. No kid would ever lose their entire family in one night again.

When Arashi came back into living room he found the boy sitting in front of his painting. "You painted that and sold it to me, remember?"

"Yes." Kakashi stood. "Is the food weady?" He asked.

Arashi smiled. "Yes it is. I hope you don't mind ramen." He held his hand out for kakashi, when the boy grasped it he led him into the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't overly large, but it wasn't exactly small either. It had a center island, where two steaming bowels were waiting. Arashi picked the child up and set him on one of the stools then sat down next to him. "Dig in." he said happily as he started on him own bowel.

Kakashi swirled the ramen around with his chopsticks before taking a small experimental bite. If it was anything like Jiro's ramen he really didn't want any. It was good though so he took another larger bite.

Arashi chuckled "What, didn't think it would be good?" He asked.

Being the polite little boy he was, Kakashi swallowed what was in his mouth before answering. "Not weally."

_Kid's definitely a Hatake._ Arashi thought.

Kakashi set his chopsticks down. "What'll it take to get in the academy?" he asked seriously.

The tall blonde took his time answering. "Well," He started. "You would have to take a test of course, and given your age you'd have to score pretty high before they'd let you enter."

"How high?" he asked.

Arashi set his own chopsticks down, he'd been expecting something like this from the boy. Might as well humor him. "The average kid to enter the academy is around the age of nine and they usually score around 50, usually a little less. To let a kid in younger then that, especially a four year old, they'd have to get a score of something like 80"

"Wouldn't a fouw year old getting the same as an avewage student be considered pwodigy level?" Kakashi asked.

"True, but being a shinobi is no children's game." Arashi said. "Just because you have the know how doesn't mean you're mentaly ready. You'd have to be extremely special and be able to prove it."

Kakashi sat up strait and tilted his chin up defiantly. "I'm a Hatake and I want to go to the academy."

Arashi chuckled and picked up his abandoned chopsticks. "Alright then, I'll make the necessary arrangments for you to take the test when classes start up again." He'd let the boy take the test, he'd surely fail, but it would be a good learning experience.

Kakashi smiled and went back to his own ramen. One step closer to protecting the village.

A/N

That's all folks hope ya liked it, but wait there's more!!! An epilogue!!!! It'll be short but it'll be here soon! It'll be set Kakashi's first day at the academy.

Did you notice that Kakashi's speech impediment of RW is slowly going away? It'll be completely gone in the epilogue and sequel. Sniff My little Scarecrow's growing up.

Review Please!!!


	13. Epilogue

And here it is my loyal readers, the epilogue. And I'm afraid to say that's the very last of this story, but have no fear, I plan on making a sequel sometime soon!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto!

Arashi opened his eyes, the sun was just starting to rise and he'd have to get up soon, but for now he was content to just lie in his nice warm bed. He'd slept like a rock last night, something he hadn't done since before the Cloud attacked, nearly a month ago.

He looked down at the small boy asleep beside him. Kakashi had slept in his bed every night since the attack. He'd start off in his own bed, in his own room down the hall, but not more then an hour after he went there, he would be here, crawling into Arashi's bed. He didn't mind really, it was like having an over sized teddy bear, an over sized teddy bear that kicked in its sleep. Kicked hard, really hard.

Today Kakashi would start his lessons at the academy. He'd scored 98 on the test. Arashi would admit he was a little reluctant to let Kakashi enter the academy, even after he scored so high on the test, but it was the academy, and a few years in it would do him some good. He wouldn't be able to pass the Genin exam until he was much older, right?

Beside him, the silver haired boy started to stir. He cracked his eyes open, noted that it wasn't all that light out, and flopped over like a fish out of water, buried himself under the blankets and pillows, and went back to sleep.

It wasn't the first time Arashi noted that the boy did not take waking up well. Arashi however was an early riser, as Hokage he had to be. He had found that the best, if not funnest way of waking Kakashi up was to annoy him until he just couldn't take it anymore. It always got great reactions, and amused him to no end.

He poked at the small child sized lump, it didn't move. He poked a little harder and was rewarded by a bit of wiggling and some muffled complants.

He started pulling the blankets back. The moment he revealed a small head of silver hair he kicked his legs out effectivly blocking the escape route to the end of the bed. Arashi yanked back the covers and moved in for the kill, tickling both of the small childs sides.

Kakashi yelped and attempted to dive further under the blankets but was cut off by the tall blonde's legs.

Arashi relented his attack on one of Kakashi's sides in favor of holding the squirming boy down. "You know what you have to say to get free." He stated over the laughter.

"Never." Kakashi gasped.

The blonde repositioned himself so he could hold the boy down with his knees and attack with both hands again. "Your funeral." He sighed.

"Alright, alright, you're the greatest Hokage ever and there will never be another one like you, and you could be the master of the universe if you wanted!" Kakashi yelled in one breath.

Arashi stopped his attack and smirked. "And don't you forget it." He said smugly. "Now, I'll make breakfast, you get dressed. Today is a big day, remember."

Kakashi wasted no time in leaping off the bed and running out of the room, leaving Arashi chuckling as he pulled himself out of bed and quickly slipped into a clean uniform.

On his way to the kitchen he noted how much the house had been fixed up in the last month. He'd had to leave Kakashi here alone all day, while he went and dealt with Hokage things, and the boy had taken it upon himself to fix everything he could. At first he'd been a little worried about leaving him all by himself, all day long, but he had sent one of his guards to check on him and report back once every two hours or so.

By the time Kakashi came into the kitchen the scrambled eggs were finished and being devided onto two plates. Arashi set them down on the center island where they usually ate and grabbed the two glasses of juice he'd poured earlyer.

"What's with the mask?" He asked when he sat down.

Kakashi climbed up onto his normal stool and reached for his chopsticks. "My dad started wearing his when he entered the academy and I wanna too."

Arashi smiled. "Well it looks good on you."

The silver haired boy smiled back and pulled the mask down so he could eat.

Not more then an hour later kakashi was marching towards the academy by himself. He had insisted that he could do it by himself, so after much mostly one sided arguing on Arashi's part, Kakashi had stuck with the single sentence of 'I can do it by myself!' the blonde had finally resigned to mearly showing the young shinobi-to-be what streets to take. Though Kakashi was positive one of Arashi's guards was trailing behind him, hiding in the shadows.

On the outside he was perfectly calm, inside however he was running up the walls with nervousness. He didn't really know what to expect, he had never really paid attention to his brothers and sisters when they were talking about the academy, he hadn't planned on going, but now here he was walking to school by himself.

He'd always though that if he was forced to go to the academy it'd be with Kichi, and their dad would walk them there like he did all his other siblings.

_Stop thinking about it now or you'll start crying, you don't want to show up to your first day bawling do you?_ He thought to himself.

Kakashi stopped breifly just around the corner from the academy to wipe his eyes then continued on to his new life as an academy student.

A/N

I'd like to take this time to thank all my reviewers: **Sky Spade, saki-kun, TsukiKage- Shiro, krn-kimbap, m, shadowangl, Spade, yoshi92pinkpunk, Inuyasha-gal-97, MysticMoon, CAT, DotDotDotMan, Momo, Elle, stormguarde, Irukapooka.** And any more that I'm forgetting.


End file.
